Les aventures d'une Rogue : Deuxième année !
by noour
Summary: Elle ne vous a pas forcément manqué, mais Sarah est de retour. Une nouvelle année à passer, et elle ne sera pas de tout repos. D'autant plus qu'il n'y aura pas une, mais deux Rogue cette année à poudlard…
1. summer has come and past

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir pour la suite de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas peu dire, je suis en train de modifier la moitié de la quatrième année ! Une review m'a fait remarquer mes fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, alors je mise sur la relecture et mes proches quand j'ai des doutes, mais il est fort possible que des fautes soient encore présentes.

Je tiens à remercier Hoodraii, qui est d'une aide inestimable. Si cela vous intéresse un Drarry est en cours d'écriture avec elle, alors en attendant allez voir son profil, ses histoires valent le détour !

je ne vous retiens pas plus,

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - summer has come and past**

Soupirant, Sarah regarda sa sœur qui tournait en rond devant la fenêtre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et comme depuis une semaine, elle était restée devant la fenêtre toute la journée.

– Karen, tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond ?

– Pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma lettre ? toi tu l'avais reçue bien avant non ? demanda Karen qui voyait la date de la rentrée approcher, jour après jour.

– Ils sont peut-être en retard dans les hiboux postaux, c'est tout ne t'inquiètes pas. Déclara-t-elle avec un regard en biais vers son père.

Elle savait qu'il voulait lui donner sa lettre pour son anniversaire, qui était dans trois jours, le 23 juillet, mais l'attente n'était pas une bonne idée.

– Si ça se trouve je suis cracmol ! déclara sa sœur, paniquée.

Elle entendit son père rigoler. Sarah jeta un regard torve à son père avant de rassurer sa sœur. L'angoisse permanente de sa sœur mettait son empathie à rude épreuve.

– Tu n'es pas cracmol tu as déjà utilisé les baguettes.

– Ou ils m'ont oublié ! regarde, toi tu as eu ta lettre depuis deux semaines !

Sarah soupira une fois de plus, les prochains jours risquaient d'être long.

Trois jours plus tard, sur le chemin de traverse, les filles regardèrent leur liste des livres, peu convaincue.

– Père ? Commença Karen

– Oui ? demanda Severus en fusillant du regard des élèves qui les dévisageaient.

– C'est vraiment un livre pour apprendre la défense "Voyage avec les goules" ? enchaina Sarah, septique.

– Voyage avec les goules ? demanda Severus perplexe.

– À moins que tu préfères te promener avec les loups-garous ? demanda Karen en riant.

– Non désolée, j'ai une randonnée avec les Trolls déja prévue.

– J'espère que malgré tout, tu auras encore le temps pour Flâner avec le spectre de la mort avec moi.

– Faites voir vos listes. Ordonna Severus.

Laissant ses filles rire du titre des livres tout en regardant la vitrine des autres boutiques, il regarda l'auteur. Gilderoy Lockhart.

– Albus a engagé cet incapable !? s'exclama Severus. eh bien, ce n'est pas cette année que vous allez avoir un professeur compétent.

– À ce point-là ? s'étonna sa femme en lisant la liste à son tour.

– Oui. Soupira-t-il. Bon je vous retrouve chez Ollivander's. je vais chercher vos affaires de potions.

– Allons chez Mme Guipure.

Entrant dans la boutique de vêtements, Sarah s'amusa devant le regard émerveillé de Karen quand elle mit l'uniforme. ils firent aussi une nouvelle robe d'uniforme pour Sarah, ayant grandi.

– On va chercher nos livres maintenant ? demanda Karen en lisant sa liste pour la troisième fois au moins.

– On va d'abord chercher ta baguette.

Contente, les filles commencèrent à discuter de quelle baguette Karen pourrait avoir, tout en se rendant chez le fabricant de baguette.

– Épine de monstre du fleuve blanc, chêne blanc ! exige loyauté, force, courage et fidélité de la part de son sorcier et s'associe bien aux sorciers dotés d'une puissante intuition et d'une grande affinité avec la nature. 25 centimètres, assez souple. s'exclama Ollivander en sortant une baguette d'un élégant blanc crème de l'étui. Des feuilles de chêne stylisé s'enroulaient tout au long de la baguette.

– Mais les monstres du fleuve blanc ne sont pas en voie de disparition ? il y en avait tout une colonie dans le lac du Loch Ness, mais ils sont chassés à cause des moldus qui prennent peur non ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la baguette, et en l'agitant, sans s'en rendre compte.

– En effet. Déclara le vendeur rayonnant, ravi de connaitre une personne qui connaissait ces monstres, et de voir que la baguette l'avait choisi.

Après les derniers achats, dont une malle, parchemins, plumes et livres, la famille rentrèrent chez eux.

Le soir venu, lisant tranquillement dans son lit, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Intriguée elle arrêta sa lecture pour voir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa sœur les yeux rougis. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur avait pleuré et pourquoi elle avait un tel sentiment d'appréhension et de crainte. Un reniflement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

– Hey sœurette, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je peux venir te faire un câlin ? demanda sa sœur d'une voix qu'elle espérait sure.

– Bien sûr. va te mettre en pyjama je t'attends.

Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur le visage de sa petite sœur. En attendant que sa sœur revienne, elle posa son livre sur la table de nuit et remit les couvertures comme il faut. Karen revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses bras une grosse peluche en forme de chat, qu'elle lui avait offert à Noël. Amusée, Sarah extirpa de sous les couvertures une peluche identique.

– Allez viens là. Proposa Sarah en rabattant la couverture pour faire de la place à sa sœur. qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle pendant que sa soeur venait dans le lit

– Ri.. rien. essaya de justifier Karen.

– Tu es effrayé. dit moi ce qui se passe.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre sa sœur, Karen commença tout doucement

– Tu crois que les parents m'aimeront encore si je suis à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ?

– Mais bien sûr, où tu vas chercher cette idée ?

– Et si je me perds, et que je loupe un cours, je vais me faire renvoyer non ?

– Mais non, commença d'une voix douce Sarah, tu ne te feras pas renvoyer.

– C'est vrai ?

– Mais oui. et tu trouveras vite les salles, tu ne seras pas seule.

– Et si je me trompe de cours ? ou de groupe ?

Sarah soupira intérieurement. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Elle usa de son empathie pour calmer sa sœur qui était repartie dans une crise de larmes.

Vers deux heures du matin, après avoir veillé un bon moment sur le sommeil agité de sa sœur qui s'était endormie de lassitude, Sarah s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et avisa l'heure sur son réveil. Il n'était que 7h. Elle avait encore le temps de dormir jusqu'à 9h. elle ferma les yeux dans le but de se rendormir, mais à son plus grand désespoir n'y arriva pas. C'est donc fatiguée que Sarah sortit du lit. Elle remit les couvertures en place sur sa sœur, et prit une veste qui trainait sur la chaise de son bureau avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Baillant, elle fit un tour par la salle de bain avant de descendre pour déjeuner. Descendant les escaliers, elle sentit qu'elle loupa une marche et se vit basculer vers l'avant emportée par la gravité. Elle dévala à toute vitesse les quelques marches suivantes pour essayer de se stabiliser, mais buta sur la dernière marche en se tordant la cheville et s'étala sans aucune grâce sur le parquet du salon.

Au même moment son père, intriguée par le bruit, sortit de la cuisine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda-t-il pendant que Sarah se redressait.

– Il semblerait que j'ai loupé une marche... grogna Sarah en s'asseyant en tailleur pour se masser la cheville.

Son père se retint de rire, déplorant de ne pas avoir été là pour voir la maladresse légendaire de sa fille une nouvelle fois en action.

Sarah soupira avant de jurer en sentant les élancements en bougeant la cheville. Elle ne s'était pas loupé.

Sarah voyant que son père rigolait d'elle, lui balança un coussin à tête, énervée.

– Et bien au lieu de rire, aide-moi ! grogna-t-elle mécontente d'être la cible des rires.

Severus s'approcha pour aider sa fille à se relever. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant boiter jusqu'à la cuisine où sa femme lisait le journal.

– C'était quoi alors ? s'enquit Lucie en reposant le journal.

– Sarah et sa maladresse. elle a raté une marche.

Sarah grogna en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'étais mal réveillée.

– C'est rare de te voir si matinale. s'étonna sa mère, en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

– Non la nuance c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. bailla la jeune fille.

– Tu te couches trop tard. s'amusa Lucie, qui savait qu'une fois sa fille plongée dans un livre, il était difficile de l'en sortir. Une Serdaigle qui s'ignore. pensa l'adulte.

– Bah pour une fois ce n'est pas voulu.

Son père la regarda, en pleine réflexion.

– Et ce que ça a un rapport avec Karen ? j'ai vu sa porte ouverte tout à l'heure mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

– Je sais elle a dormi avec moi.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa mère.

Sarah s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder ses parents.

– On va parler sérieusement et vous allez me répondre franchement.

ses parents se regardèrent, surpris.

– d'accord, pose ta question. commença Severus, tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

– Karen est terrorisée par la rentrée. hier soir elle est venue me parler. elle est persuadée que vous allez ne plus l'aimer si elle va Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle entre autres.

Elles n'avaient beau n'avoir qu'un an de différence, sa sœur était encore insouciante et avait le comportement enfantin de son âge. Sarah avait toujours été plus adulte, et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la présence du spectre du seigneur des ténèbres dans le monde sorcier. Elle s'était juré de protéger sa famille, à n'importe quel prix.

– Entre autres ? Releva Lucie.

– Elle pense qu'elle va se faire renvoyer si elle se perd et arrive en retard, qu'elle va se tromper de cours et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

– Quelle que soit sa maison nous l'aimerons toujours confirma leur mère, bien qu'elle se demandât où sa fille allait chercher ces idées.

– Qu'elle essaye d'aller à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor elle verra ce qui l'attendra. commença Severus, pour plaisanter.

– Severus ! Père ! s'exclamèrent en même temps la mère et la fille.

– Je plaisantais. soupira-t-il en voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas compris.

– Ne t'avise pas de refaire cette plaisanterie devant elle. commença Sarah. Si moi j'ai un mauvais caractère, Karen est hypersensible et tu le sais. Elle ne va pas comprendre la plaisanterie et va être persuadée que c'est vrai. Après je ne serais pas là pour réparer les pots cassés.

Severus marmonna une vague excuse, avant de demander à sa fille pourquoi elle boitait.

– Il semblerait que je me sois tordu la cheville en tombant. déclara-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Se levant, sa mère fit le tour de la table avant de prendre la chaise libre à côté de sa fille.

– Tu ne t'es pas loupé. déclara Lucie en voyant la cheville qui commençait à gonfler.

– Aie ! tu me fais mal ! s'exclama-t-elle, pendant que sa mère bougeait sa cheville.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit une fiole contre la douleur, pendant que sa femme appliquait un baume, et conjurait des bandes.

– Ce sera passé dans trois jours.

– Super...déclara-t-elle ironiquement.

Karen un air encore un peu endormi sur le visage s'installa sur la chaise libre à côté de son père, puis demanda

– C'était quoi ce raffut ? on a un troupeau d'hippogriffes à la maison ?

– Ta sœur qui loupe les marches d'escalier. Répondit son père, amusée.

– Comme à Poudlard quoi. s'amusa Karen en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

– À Poudlard aussi tu loupes les marches ? demanda Lucie, intrigué

– Encore mieux, elle oublie où sont les marches "truquées".

Sarah leva un sourcil, bras croisé, dans un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain maître des potions.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Drago et Dementra. Rigola-t-elle.

– Alors eux je vais me les faire !

– Langage jeune fille. Déclara sa mère sèchement.

– Pardon. Marmonna-t-elle, non sans un petit sourire faussement contri.


	2. On prend les mêmes et on recommence

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir... merci pour vos retours, que ce soit pour la première année ou la seconde, je suis super heureuse de savoir que l'histoire vous plait. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir publier mercredi prochain, je suis en plein déménagement, suis sur les nerfs car j'espère avoir l'électricité en temps et en heure, et je n'ai toujours pas fait l'abonnement internet. Vous le devinerez, mon organisation est à revoir ! bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Un gros merci à Hoodraii qui écoute sans broncher toutes mes idées plus ou moins absurdes.

* * *

Chap 2 - On prend les mêmes et on recommence

Aujourd'hui, en ce 1er septembre, l'humeur était parfois maussade, parfois joyeuse. Quelques larmes furent versées par les petits nouveaux, des rires entrs amis qui se retrouvèrent après de longues vacances, des grandes discussions où l'on s'échangeait ce que chacun avait fait de ses vacances. Pas de doute, c'était la rentrée. Pour Sarah le trajet passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, et ce fut non sans joie qu'elle retrouva ses camarades.

Assise à la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance était bon enfant.

– Lui il a une tête de Poufsouffle. Commenta Draco en voyant un élève s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau.

– Gryffondor ! clama ledit Choixpeau.

– C'est du pareil au même renifla Draco.

– Je pense qu'elle, elle sera avec nous. Déclara Théo.

– Poufsouffle !

Sarah se mit à rire devant la tête désabusée de Théo.

– Greengrass, Astoria !

– Serpentard. Murmurèrent Draco, Théo, Sarah, Dementra et Daphné en cœur.

– Serdaigle !

C'est en voyant la mine atterrée de Daphné que les Serpentard comprirent que ce n'était pas voulu, ni une très bonne chose.

Une certaine Luna Lovegood rejoignit Astoria chez les Serdaigle, puis les Serpentard accueillirent une jeune fille, pendant que les Gryffondor gagnèrent un nouvel élève.

– Rogue, Karen !

– Serpentard. s'exclama Théo.

– Serdaigle. Annonça Dementra, qui connaissait bien Karen.

– Poufsouffle. Corrigea Draco.

Sarah regarda Draco, interloquée.

– Mais tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises, elle ne sera pas à Poufsouffle !

– Ah voilà c'est son tour ! Clama Daphné, intriguée elle aussi.

Karen avança d'un pas qu'elle voulut sur, avant de s'asseoir, consciente du regard des autres. La voix du Choixpeau résonna dans sa tête.

– Hum, oui… Je vois. Ne te laisse pas influencer par les autres, suis ton propre jugement et ne te détourne pas de tes convictions. Tu es loyale, curieuse… Tu n'es pas faite pour Serpentard, ni Gryffondor. Il reste Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle... Où vais-je te mettre...

Karen pesa mentalement le pour et le contre de chaque maison. Ce n'était pas sa maison qui faisait son identité. Elle serait toujours Karen Rogue, quelle que soit sa maison. Finalement elle déclara mentalement.

– La vie est une aventure, ose-la. répondit malicieusement la jeune fille.

– La vie est la vie, défends-la. répondit le Choixpeau, avant de s'exclamer

– SERDAIGLE !

Sarah applaudit, de même que Draco, Théo, Dementra, et Daphné. Elle vit aussi son père applaudir, en faisant un signe à Karen pour marquer son approbation.

Reportant son attention sur la répartition, elle vit une petite fille rousse. Encore une Weasley ? mais ils étaient combien ?

– Weasley, Ginevra !

– Gryffondor. Déclarent en chœur tous ceux qui jouaient au jeu de deviner les maisons.

SERDAIGLE !

– Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une. Rigola Sarah, avant d'être interrompue par Daphné.

– Pourquoi le professeur Rogue part ? S'étonna Daphné, en regardant la table des professeurs.

Voyant son père se lever, elle haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas le survivant et la belette ne sont pas là.

Le lendemain matin encore une des dernières à arriver dans la grande salle, elle sentit sa table en proie à une agitation fébrile.

– Il se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, en réprimant un bâillement.

– Tiens, lis ça.

Prenant la gazette des sorciers tendue par Théo, elle fronça les sourcils.

« UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE INQUIÈTE LES MOLDUS. »

Elle commença à lire l'article à haute voix :

– « Deux Moldus londoniens affirment avoir vu une vieille voiture voler au-dessus de la Poste centrale… Vers midi, dans le comté de Norfolk, Mme Hetty Bayliss qui suspendait sa lessive dans son jardin… Mr Angus Fleet, de Peebles, a déclaré à la police… »

– Il y a au moins cinq moldus qui ont vu la voiture. Commenta Dementra, tout en buvant son chocolat.

– Mais, c'est quoi une voiture ? Demanda Sarah à la cantonade.

Son père, bien que sang-mêlé, avait en horreur tout ce qui touchait au monde moldu, sans qu'elle en sache vraiment la raison.

– C'est comme un Magicobus, mais en plus petit et moins rapide. Commenta un camarade non loin d'elle.

– Ah donc ce n'est pas censé voler quoi.

– En plus le père de Ron travaille au service des Détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Commença Draco, en regardant le Weasley, qui essayait de se faire oublier.

Leurs réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux dans la grande salle. Elle vit de loin le hibou de sa mère se poser devant sa sœur. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, sa mère devait être très heureuse qu'elle soit à Serdaigle.

– Eh Ron à une beuglante ! S'exclama une voix à la table des Gryffondor.

– … VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !…

Les hurlements de Mrs Weasley, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude, faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères et se répercutaient en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierre. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers les Gryffondor pour voir qui avaient reçu la beuglante et Ron s'était tellement tassé sur le banc, qu'on ne voyait plus que son front écarlate dépasser de la table.

– … REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER… ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT […]

Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit soudain feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendres. Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

Elle prit distraitement son emploi du temps, et regarda ce qu'elle avait en première heure. Défense contre les forces du mal.

– Vous avez lu ses livres vous ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en continuant de lire son planning.

– J'ai lu le premier chapitre de flânerie avec les goules, ou bien voyage avec les trolls, je ne sais plus. Commenta Dementra, qui regardait son emploi du temps profondément ennuyé.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir marqué en tout cas. Rit Sarah.

– Et toi alors ?

– Je les ai tous lus.

Draco regarda Sarah, méfiant, se demandant si elle allait lui aussi lui dire qu'elle était en admiration devant cet auteur.

– Fait pas cette tête Dray, je rigole. Comme Demy, j'ai dû lire deux pages.

– Trouve-moi une personne à cette table qui a lu les livres de Lockhart. Grogna-t-il, d'un air hautain.

.

– Regardez la tête de Millicent... Murmura Sarah en entrant dans la salle de classe. Si elle pouvait se jeter aux pieds du prof elle le ferait.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Goyle son exemplaire de Randonnées avec les trolls et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

– Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

– Ah vraiment ? je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Déclara Sarah d'une voix traînante, assez fort pour que ceux autour d'elle l'entendent, mais pas le prof.

Ses amis rigolèrent, amusés.

– Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

– Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

Intriguée, elle prit le questionnaire et le lut.

 _1) Quelle est la réplique préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

 _3) À votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

 _4) Quel est le titre du livre de Gilderoy Lockhart commençant par "Moi…"_

… _._

 _54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

– C'est une blague son questionnaire ? Demanda Dementra, à côté d'elle.

Étant d'excellente humeur et inspirée, elle commença à écrire des répliques que même son père n'aurait rien à envier.

 _1) Quelle est la réplique préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Je suis incompétent

 _2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Être élu comme le pire écrivain jamais connu sur terre.

 _3) À votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_

Se faire embaucher à ce poste

 _4) Quel est le titre du livre de Gilderoy Lockhart commençant par "Moi…"_

Moi, le narcissique

… _._

 _54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_

1 er avril, son cadeau idéal serait un cerveau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.

– Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma réplique préférée, c'est "envers et contre tous !". Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans Une année avec le Yéti. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les loups-garous. j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !

Il continua à lire les copies, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Qui est Miss Rogue ? Vous ne manquez pas d'humour.

Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Théo le regardait à présent avec une expression d'incrédulité ; Sarah et Dementra étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux. Millicent, en revanche, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

– … Mais Miss Millicent Bulstrod sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait - il lut intégralement sa copie - elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Millicent Bulstrod ?

La jeune fille leva une main tremblante.

– Excellent ! s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Serpentard ! Et maintenant, au travail…

Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage recouverte d'un morceau de tissu.

– Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.

Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Sarah et Dementra avaient cessé de rire, intrigués.

– Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.

Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

– Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés.

Sarah et Dementra ne purent se retenir. Elles laissèrent échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur.

– Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il aux filles avec un sourire.

– Des Lutins, dangereux ? S'enquit Dementra en essuyant une larme de rire.

– N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques !

Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.

– Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut un carnage indescriptible. Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent un élève par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. Quant aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un Grapcorne fou furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par les fenêtres.

– Allons, allons, attrapez-les ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins ! hurla Lockhart.

Il retroussa ses manches, brandit sa baguette magique et cria :

– Mutinlutin Malinpesti !

Mais la formule n'eut aucun effet. L'un des lutins arracha la baguette magique des mains de Lockhart et la jeta par la fenêtre. Gilderoy Lockhart étouffa une exclamation et plongea sous son bureau, en évitant de justesse d'être écrasé par un élève qui venait de tomber avec le lustre. Le quatuor vert et argent partirent prestement, n'ayant pas besoin d'assister à ce cours plus longtemps.

Tout en rigolant de l'incompétence de ce nouveau professeur, les Serpentard prirent le chemin de serres pour le premier cours de botanique, croisant au passage les Gryffondor qui eux revenaient de leur cours de botanique.

– Potter a des problèmes de fan-club apparemment. Commenta Dementra, railleur.

À côté de Harry, se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux clair, tenant un appareil photo.

Tout en s'avançant, le groupe commença à entendre la discussion

– ….prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. … m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout... Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo ... Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre… pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable…

Sarah rit en voyant le visage implorant du petit garçon.

– Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

– Une photo dédicacée ? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter ?

Draco, qui n'en manquait jamais une pour provoquer Harry, sauta sur l'occasion.

– Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées ! Lança-il à la cantonade.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua Harry avec colère, les poings serrés. Ferme-la, Malfoy !

– Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, lança Colin.

– Jaloux ? Répliqua Malfoy qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres.

Sarah, à côté de lui secoua la tête. Seul Merlin savait d'où venait une telle animosité entre eux deux. Peut-être qu'un jour elle demanderait à l'un ou l'autre.

– Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malfoy, dit Ron d'un ton furieux.

– Fais attention, Weasley, répliqua Draco d'un ton méprisant. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher. Il prit une voix perçante et hurla : SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE…

Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

– Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, ironisa le Serpentard. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison.

Ron tira de sa poche sa baguette magique rafistolée, mais Hermione referma son livre d'un claquement sec et chuchota : Attention.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Gilderoy Lockhart s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, les pans de sa robe turquoise flottant derrière lui. Qui dédicace des photos ? demanda-t-il.

– Il ne m'avait pas manqué. Grommela Sarah en se pinçant le nez.

Elle vit Lockhart prendre Harry par les épaules et lancer d'un ton joyeux :

– Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question ! Nous voici a nouveau réunis, Harry !

Immobilisé au côté de Lockhart, les joues rouges de honte, Harry essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Lockhart. Sarah eut un élan de sympathie, et lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

– Allons-y, Crivey, dit Lockhart avec un grand sourire. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux. Vous aurez en exclusivité une photo de moi, c'est un honneur de je vous fais.

– Moi, le narcissique… Clama Sarah d'un ton théâtral, tout en se rendant vers les serres.

Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient disposés des caches-oreilles.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça-t-elle lorsque Sarah eut pris place entre Draco et Dementra. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ? oui Miss Yaxley ?

– Elles ont des propriétés curatives, on l'utilise pour rendre la forme d'origine ou la santé à une personne victime de sortilège ou de métamorphose. Commença Dementra, fille d'une mère herboriste, qui fournissait l'apothicaire du chemin de traverse.

– Très bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. La plante est aussi utiliséé dans beaucoup d'antidotes. Mais elle est aussi dangereuse, pourquoi ?

– Son cri peut tuer. Déclara un Serdaigle. Quiconque l'entend meurt.

Le professeur attribua 10 points à Serdaigle, avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

– Je vous propose qu'on en offre une à Lockhart. Murmura Dementra, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Sarah.

– Uniquement si on en offre une autre à la Belette. Proposa Draco.

– Vendu ! Qui fait les paquets cadeaux ? Demanda Théo non loin d'eux.

Chourave montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre.

Sarah prit une paire de caches-oreilles et la mit soigneusement sur sa tête. Elle n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par de grosses boules rosées, retroussa les manches de sa robe, saisit une des petites plantes et l'arracha d'un coup sec. À la place des racines, il y avait une espèce de petit bébé très laid et plein de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Sa peau marbrée avait une couleur vert pâle et de toute évidence, il hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le professeur Chourave prit un grand pot sous une table et y plongea la mandragore en l'enterrant dans un compost humide qui ne laissa bientôt plus apparaître que les feuilles. Le professeur s'essuya les mains, leva les deux pouces et enleva son propre cache-oreilles, suivi des élèves.

– Nos mandragores étant encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de plus étonnant que d'arroser des bégonias. Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école, assurez-vous que vos caches-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez-vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents.

– Génial. Marmonna Draco, en regardant ladite plante qui était tout sauf engageante.

Théo les rejoignit, formant ainsi le quatuor de Serpentard, bien connu des professeurs.

À voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées à la terre, et elles n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient en tous sens, donnaient des coups de pied, brandissaient leurs petits poings et essayaient de mordre.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de terre. Les membres douloureux, les élèves retournèrent au château se laver un peu.

– Je hais la botanique. Marmonna Sarah, en époussetant son uniforme terreux, en sortant de la serre.

– Pourtant la plante est utilisée pour faire des antidotes. Commença Dementra, se souvenant que sa meilleure amie n'aimait que les plantes utilisées pour les potions.

– Les maîtres de potions font des potions. Les herboristes cultivent les plantes pour les potions.

– Oui mais tu dois bien préparer les ingrédients. Commença Théo. Par exemple couper les limaces.

– Les limaces ne sont pas des plantes Marmonna-t-elle, en se rendant à la grande salle pour aller manger. Ça ne me dérange pas de préparer les ingrédients, mais ce serait dommage de voler leur métier aux herboristes, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement, la voix d'une beuglante la tira de rêverie.

"ASTORIA ELEANOR GREENGRASS, COMMENT OSE TU ÊTRE À SERDAIGLE ? TU ES LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE. TU AS INTÉRÊT À TE TENIR À CARREAU, ET QUE JE N'ENTENDE PLUS PARLER DE TOI AVANT LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE SCOLAIRE..."

Sarah qui s'était retourné à l'entente de la beuglante, regarda Astoria partir en larmes. Hésitant sur le comportement à adopter, elle vit Daphné se lever dans le but de rejoindre sa sœur.

En même temps, quelle idée d'aller à Serdaigle. Déclara Draco d'une voix traînante.

Karen est à Serdaigle aussi je te signale. Déclara Sarah en haussant un sourcil.

Et qu'en pensent tes parents ? Demanda Draco, sous le regard intrigué de plusieurs serpents

Ma mère était à Serdaigle, donc ça facilite les choses. Éluda Sarah, bien qu'elle sût qu'à l'époque sa mère avait été sévèrement punie pour avoir été répartie ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Astoria ne faisait pas partie de ces familles qui punissaient leurs enfants à grand renfort de sortilèges dès qu'ils déviaient des attentes définies par leurs parents.


	3. Qui est-ce ?

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3 ! il est possible que vous n'ayez pas eu la notification, le mail pour le chapitre 2 suite à un bug du site. donc si cela se trouve vous n'avez pas un mais deux chapitres à lire. Milles mercis pour vos reviews, J'espère que les futurs chapitres vous plairont autant. Bonne lecture !

Merci à Hoodraii pour son soutien sans failles.

* * *

 **Chap 3 - Qui est-ce ?**

Début octobre, en ce samedi, le quatuor de Serpentard était réunis sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections. Du moins Draco et Sarah, Dementra et Théo étant installée dans les tribunes.

– Tu t'es décidé à postuler pour le poste de gardien finalement ? Demanda Draco, en la voyant arriver.

– Ça a été un long débat intérieur, surtout pour me lever si tôt un samedi, mais oui. Déclara-t-elle en baillant.

– C'est quoi ton balai ? s'enquit Draco, curieux

– Nimbus 1600. Il était à Mère.

– Marraine jouait au Quidditch ? Demanda Draco étonné.

– Oui mais elle n'a jamais voulu entrer dans l'équipe.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à avoir un balai plus récent ? Les nimbus 2001 viennent de sortir.

– Regardant le capitaine de Serpentard arriver avec les balles, elle répondit.

– Si Karen est dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine je verrais pour un modèle un peu plus récent, comme ça je lui donne celui-ci. Mais en attendant il me va bien.

– Parrain n'a pas de balai ?

– Il a le vertige. Sourit Sarah, d'un air féroce.

Après une demi-heure d'échauffement et une heure d'entrainement, puis des tests plus farfelus les uns que les autres, Flint arriva pour rendre son verdict.

– Pour le poste d'attrapeur, ce sera Draco Malfoy en titulaire, et Jessica Hampton en remplacement.

– Draco à côté d'elle, arborait un grand sourire suffisant.

– Pour le poste de batteur, ce sera Peregrine Derrick en titulaire, et Lucian Bole en remplacement.

– Et enfin, pour le poste de gardien...

Sarah se mordit la lèvre, et serra le manche de son balai, anxieuse.

– Sarah Rogue en titulaire, et Miles Bletchley en remplacement. Félicitations à tous, et ceux qui n'ont pas été pris je vous invite à retenter votre chance l'année prochaine, il y aura de nouveaux postes qui se libéreront.

Sarah, à l'entente de sa nomination, ne faisait même plus attention aux paroles de Marcus, trop occupée à sauter de joie.

– Félicitation Draco, Félicitation grande sœur ! Clama Karen, en arrivant avec Luna, Ginny et Astoria.

– Merci !

– Et dire que l'année dernière tu voulais le poste de supporter. Déclara Dementra, d'un air détaché, bien que amusée.

– Dixit celle qui lorgne sur le poste de commentatrice sportive mais qui n'a toujours pas demandé à Lee Jordans.

– Les titulaires, premier entrainement Samedi prochain. Votre uniforme de Quidditch va être déposé dans votre chambre. Bravo à tous !

Rentrant au château pour se changer, elle fila avec Draco aux appartements de son père pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

En fin de journée, mercredi, délaissant son devoir d'astronomie, elle et Draco se rendirent dans les appartements du maître des potions. Au déjeuner elle avait reçu un simple mot demandant à ce que Draco, elle et Karen viennent ce soir dans les appartements du maître des potions. Elle avait senti l'amusement de Draco, et avait conclu qu'ils étaient de mèche, du moins Draco et son père.

– Salut Karen Commença-t-elle, en voyant sa sœur déjà arrivée dans l'appartement du maître des potions.

Se posant sur un fauteuil à côté de Draco, elle regarda son père qui semblait avoir une discussion intérieure avec Draco.

– Bon alors, Draco, Père, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ? Déclara-t-elle, intrigué.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Demanda Draco imperturbable.

– Prends-moi pour un troll, je ressens ton excitation.

Draco maugréa contre ces fichus empathes, sous les rires des autres personnes.

– J'ai fait part à Père et Mère de notre sélection dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Commença Draco, en regardant Sarah, avec un rictus.

– Tu m'as pris de vitesse s'amusa Sarah, je voulais leur envoyer une lettre aussi.

– Je leur ai fait part aussi que tu volais sur une antiquité. Déclara Draco d'une voix trainante.

– Tout de suite les grands mots. Déclara Sarah avec emphase tout en faisant un geste négligent de la main. Sommes-nous vraiment là pour parler de balais ?

– Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi concrètement ? Demanda Karen, tout en buvant son thé.

Severus agita sa baguette, et deux paquets identiques arrivèrent pour se poser sur la table basse. Sarah, qui avait reconnu la forme de l'emballage, pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

– C'est de la part de Lucius et Narcissa. Commenta le maître des potions.

D'un autre coup de baguette, 3 paquets de formes et tailles identiques apparurent à côté des premiers emballages.

– Et ça c'est de la part de votre mère et moi.

Prenant le premier emballage, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de le déballer ensemble. Sarah regarda le balai, incrédule.

– C'est un Nimbus 2001 ! S'exclama Karen, sa voix rendue aigüe par l'excitation.

– Ils viennent à peine de sortir ! enchaina Sarah, en caressant le manche noir en bois laqué.

– Il y a même nos initiales dessus ! rajouta Karen.

– Et il y a un kit d'entretien de balais avec ! répondit Sarah, les yeux brillant d'excitation

– Ou l'art et la manière d'énoncer une évidence. Déclara Draco, dans un reniflement amusé.

Tout en lui tirant la langue, Karen lui mit le second paquet entre les mains. Le second cadeau contenait toutes les protections pour le Quidditch. Les gants prenant tout l'avant-bras, les genouillères et les protèges tibias.

– Karen quand tu voudras voler le weekend tu prendras le balai de ta sœur par contre.

– C'est complètement idiot cette règle. Ils laissent les premières années jouer avec le souafle pour les initier aux Quidditch, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de faire partie de l'équipe avant la deuxième année. Dans ce cas, autant tout autoriser, ou tout interdire. Commenta Karen, en serrant son balai contre elle de manière possessive.

.

En cours de métamorphose en ce 31 octobre, les Serpentard soupirèrent. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours très exigeante avec ses élèves, mais ce jour-là, le cours fut particulièrement difficile. Sarah était censée changer un scarabée en bouton de manteau, mais l'animal courait si vite qu'il parvenait toujours à échapper à ses coups de baguette magique. Finalement, elle décida d'utiliser la méthode Serpentard.

– Stupefix. Murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas être entendu du professeur, bien qu'avec le bruit régnant dans la classe, ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

Une fois le scarabée stupefixié, elle enchaina, un peu plus fort que nécessaire

– Tunica Botones !

Le scarabée se transforma en un élégant bouton en nacre, sous le regard suffisant de Sarah.

– 10 points pour Serpentard. Félicitation Miss Rogue, le bouton est très réussi. Déclara la professeure, avant de partir prestement vers un élève qui venait de faire exploser son scarabée.

– Tu as passé combien de temps à faire cette métamorphose ? S'amusa Théo.

– Deux semaines tous les jours. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

– Tu les trouvais où les scarabées ? S'enquit Dementra en regardant le sien, qui avait une forme indescriptible.

– Ceux qui sont utilisés pour les potions.

– Mais ils sont morts.

– Et lui il était stupéfié. Déclara Sarah avec un clin d'œil.

– Une vraie Serpentard, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Rit Dementra.

– Jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Releva Draco.

Très fières, les deux filles montrèrent leurs mains. Sur les ongles des deux filles, des rayures verte et argent étaient présentes.

– Hier soir avec les autres filles de notre chambre on a passé un moment à essayer des sorts de coiffures et mettre du vernis. S'amusa Dementra.

– C'est bien des filles… Marmonna Draco.

– Dit-il en ajoutant une couche de gel dans ses cheveux.

– Miss Yaxley, Monsieur Malfoy, travaillez votre métamorphose au lieu de discuter ! Miss Rogue, lisez le prochain chapitre. Déclara McGonagall d'une voix sèche.

– Grillé ! s'amusa Théo.

– Monsieur Nott c'est valable pour vous aussi.

– Rabat-joie. Murmura Dementra.

– Haut les cœurs, demain c'est le weekend. Murmura Sarah en tournant les pages de son livre.

– Et aussi notre premier entrainement de Quidditch. Ajouta Draco.

Le soir après un banquet d'halloween délicieux, les élèves sortirent de la grande et prirent le chemin des escaliers pour retourner à leurs salles communes. Le quatuor de Serpentard, qui marchaient joyeusement se figea, rapidement suivit par ceux qui étaient derrière eux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que Potter à encore fait ? murmura Dementra, à l'oreille de Sarah.

– j'en sais rien, mais il va avoir des ennuis je crois. murmura Sarah à son tour, peu rassuré.

Devant eux, quelque chose brillait sur le mur. Tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres, une inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls au milieu du couloir dans le silence qui régnait à présent. Autour d'eux, la foule se pressait pour contempler le sinistre spectacle.

D'une voix forte, Draco rompit alors le silence.

– Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !

Un murmure glacé se répandit, ajouté aux vociférations de Rusard. Sans perdre de temps les élèves furent rapidement envoyés vers leur dortoir, mis à part le trio de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de la chambre des secrets.


	4. Sang de bourbe

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il y a des extraits du livre, et des scènes que vous allez reconnaitre. merci pour vos lectures !

Merci à Hoodraii pour ses avis et son soutien. (tête en l'air, j'ai oublié de l'ajouter en ligne... tant pis, deux chapitre pour le prix d'un)

* * *

 **Chap 4 - Sang de bourbe**

Samedi matin, Sarah fut brutalement réveillée à une heure beaucoup trop matinale pour elle. Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard essayait de la réveiller.

– Kestuveux ? Marmonna Sarah d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Entrainement ! annonça Marcus, claironnant. Allez, viens !

Elle ouvrit un œil en direction de son réveil.

– Il est 6h du matin. Déclara-t-elle, atterré.

– Justement ! Lève-toi, il n'est jamais assez tôt pour s'entrainer ! Je veux la coupe de Quidditch !

– Mais achevez-moi ! Soupira-t-elle, en baillant allègrement, tout en se redressant.

Sortant du lit, elle se mit à la recherche de sa tenue de Quidditch.

– On se retrouve sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure. Ordonna Flint, voyant qu'elle allait se changer.

Une fois changée dans sa nouvelle tenue de Quidditch, elle empocha ses protections et sa baguette, avant de sortir, son Nimbus 2001 à la main.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle griffonna un mot pour Dementra.

Les autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Marcus était le seul à avoir l'air parfaitement réveillé. Adrian Pucey, une élève de troisième année qui occupait un des postes de poursuiveur, était assis, la tête contre le mur, prêt à se rendormir. Peregrine Derrick et Lucian Boyle, les deux batteurs en sixième année, étaient assis sur le banc d'en face et passaient leur temps à bâiller. Draco avait une expression de profonde concentration, qui était plus due au fait de ne pas se rendormir plutôt qu'aux paroles du capitaine.

– Ah, te voilà enfin, Sarah ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! s'exclama Flint en la voyant arriver. Bien, alors, avant d'aller sur le terrain, je voulais vous montrer mon nouveau programme d'entrainement. J'y ai travaillé tout l'été et, croyez-moi, avec ça, on va gagner…

Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le banc à côté de Draco.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard déroula un immense dessin représentant un terrain de Quidditch, sur lequel étaient tracées dans des couleurs différentes toutes sortes de lignes, de flèches, et de croix. Il sortit sa baguette magique, tapota le dessin et aussitôt, les flèches se mirent à bouger en se tortillant comme des chenilles. Tandis qu'il se lançait dans de grandes explications, Sarah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et finit par se rendormir malgré-elle.

– Sarah, réveilles-toi. Commença Draco en la secouant légèrement.

– grumpf... Grogna la jeune fille, mécontente.

– Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas tombé dans un chaudron rempli de potion de sommeil sans rêve à ta naissance. Taquina-t-il.

– J'arrive. Marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

Sortant des vestiaires en compagnie de Draco et de l'équipe, ils furent vite arrêtés quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Marcus Flint qui était sorti en premier des vestiaires, était en pleine querelle avec le capitaine des Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois. Sarah, intrigué, écouta la conversation qui s'était envenimée.

– ...Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin ! On s'est levés à l'aube exprès pour ça ! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant ! Clama Dubois.

Marcus Flint était encore plus grand que Dubois.

– Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, répondit-il avec une expression rusée qui lui donnait l'air d'un troll.

– Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! Protesta Dubois, écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

– Ah bon ? Dit Flint. Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde : _Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entrainer aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leurs nouveaux joueurs. »_

– Comment ça nouveaux joueurs ? Demanda Dubois, intrigué

– J'ai changé l'attrapeur, le gardien, et un nouveau batteur.

– Qui sont-ils ?

– À quoi ça te sert de le savoir ? Clama Flint.

Sarah bailla. Si la discussion n'aboutissait pas bientôt, elle allait s'endormir sur place. Elle était plus occupée à lutter contre le sommeil que de ressentir les émotions. Un coup de coude de Draco lui fit comprendre que Flint allait la mentionner.

– … Et Sarah Rogue en gardien et Draco Malfoy en attrapeur.

– C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Demanda Fred en le regardant avec dégoût.

– Et toi tu es la fille du Professeur Rogue ? Demanda le second jumeau, qui avait un air étonné.

– Très perspicace, je suis fière de vous. Ironisa-t-elle.

– Oh, regardez, dit Flint en voyant d'autres Gryffondor arrivés, le terrain est envahi.

Ron et Hermione traversaient la pelouse pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? Demanda Ron. Et Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il y a même la fille de la chauve-souris !

Sarah fourra son balai dans la main de Draco, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur Ron, qui recula d'un pas. Elle avait été tellement rapide que personne ne l'avait vue venir.

– La fille de qui ? susurra-t-elle, avec un rictus carnassier.

– La fille de Rogue. Marmonna Ron, qui avait un peu peur d'elle, et qui ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Demanda-t-elle, en rapprochant sa baguette.

– La fille du professeur Rogue.

– Bien ! Bravo. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle retourna vers Draco, qui lui tendit son balai.

– Je crois qu'il a peur de toi.

– J'en suis honorée.

– Maintenant Dubois tu dégages. Notre attrapeur vaut mieux que le tien. Regarde un peu son balai. Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, dit Flint d'un air détaché. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que les vieux 2000. Quant aux Brossdur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse de Fred et de George qui étaient tous deux équipés de Brossdur 5.

– Avec ça Potter, je vais t'écraser. Susurra Draco, en caressant son balai.

– C'est sûr qu'utiliser l'argent de ton père pour entrer dans l'équipe, ça aide. Commença Hermione.

– Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. Coupa Draco.

Sarah, en voyant la réaction immédiate que cela provoqua, comprit que Draco venait de dire quelque chose de terrible. C'était la seconde fois que Draco déclarait ça, mais cependant, impossible de savoir la définition. Flint dut s'interposer pour empêcher Fred et George de lui sauter dessus.

– Comment oses-tu ? ! s'indigna Alicia, une batteuse de Gryffondor.

Ron, lui, plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette magique.

– Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! Hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette cassée. Crache limace !

Une détonation retentit alors dans tout le stade et un jet de lumière verte jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette, frappant Ron à l'estomac et le projetant à la renverse. À quatre pattes sur le sol, il se mit à vomir des limaces, au plus grand amusement des Serpentard. Finalement, Flint déclara que le professeur Rogue allait en entendre parler, et annula l'entrainement.

– Je vais retourner dormir. Grommela Draco, en prenant le chemin du château. Il est à peine 6h40.

– Attends-moi, je viens aussi.

Repassant par son dortoir, elle se changea avec une chemise de nuit beige, lança sans ménagement sa tenue de Quidditch sur son lit, prenant quand même sa baguette. Elle sortit ensuite de son dortoir pour aller dans celui des garçons, et s'installa sans grâce dans le lit de Draco.

– Pourquoi tu viens dormir dans le miens alors que tu en as un ? Murmura Draco, amusé.

– Pose pas de question. Bailla-t-elle, en se glissant sous les épaisses couvertures. Ose me dire que je te dérange.

– bah, ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Rit doucement Draco, en se couchant à son tour, et en tirant les rideaux.

Sarah sourit. Petite elle avait souvent eu peur des orages, et un jour ou elle dormait au manoir Malfoy, Draco était venu dormir avec elle pour la rassurer. En grandissant, ils avaient gardé cette habitude de dormir ensemble, que ce soit quand Draco dormait chez elle, ou l'inverse. Même Poudlard n'avait pas réussi à interrompre ce rituel. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble tous les jours, mais au moins une fois par mois. Ses parents, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa le savaient très bien, mais ne disaient rien, ils savaient qu'elle considérait Draco comme son frère.

– Tu crois que Karen aurait dormie avec toi si elle avait été dans notre maison ? demanda Draco en la sortant de ses pensées.

– Probablement. C'est une Serpentard qui s'ignore. Quand elle va mal, elle vient dormir avec car elle sait très bien que je vais l'aider avec l'empathie.

– Bonne sieste.

– Merci, toi aussi...

Bercée par le calme et la respiration régulière de Draco, elle se rendormit blottie contre son frère adoptif.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était 10h passé. Draco s'était déjà levé. Sortant des couvertures, elle prit sa baguette qui était sur la table de nuit, et retourna dans son dortoir pour se changer. Quelques premières années la regardaient bizarrement, mais les autres années ne s'en étonnaient même plus.

Entrant dans son dortoir vide, elle prit des affaires pour se changer, posa sa tenue de Quidditch sur sa malle, et alla dans la salle de bain.

– Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle, en entrant dans l'appartement de son père.

– Bonjour, tu as bien dormie ?

– Mis à part que Flint nous a fait lever à 6h pour se disputer avec les Gryffondor, oui.

– Oui il est venu me le dire. Je verrais avec Minerva au repas, mais elle va encore vouloir le dernier mot.

Tout en sortant ses affaires de cours, elle pensa à son professeur de métamorphose, qui semblait vouer un culte à l'attrapeur de sa maison. Elle grignota, lisant son livre de potion sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon.

– Père, qu'est-ce que c'est un Sang de bourbe ? demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, mais sentant un énervement naître, elle se tourna vers son père.

– Puis-je savoir où as- tu entendu ce terme ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix glaciale en fermant son mensuel de potion d'un geste sec.

– Draco, qui l'a dit à Granger sur le terrain de Quidditch. Déclara lentement Sarah. Et hier aussi, avec l'écriture sur le mur… il a dit que ce serait à leur tour…

Severus soupira.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a dû l'apprendre de Lucius. Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille de Moldus. Certains sorciers, la famille Malfoy, par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur. C'est comme si on disait à quelqu'un que son sang est sale.

– Mère vient d'une famille sang-pur non ? Murmura Sarah, qui avait peur de dire une bêtise.

– En effet. Le plus souvent, les familles Sang-pur ont l'idéologie d'être supérieur au né moldu, et donc les haïssent. Mais heureusement certaines personnes comme ta mère ont le courage de penser par eux-mêmes, et non par les valeurs enseignées par leur famille. Si une personne déclare haut et fort dans sa famille que les né moldus ne sont pas inférieur à eux, ils sont fréquemment reniés et considérés comme traîtres à leur sang. La famille Weasley, bien que sang-pur sont considérés comme traîtres car ils refusent l'idéologie. Une des sœurs de Narcissa a été reniée pour avoir épousé un né moldu.

Sarah acquiesça, commençant à comprendre.

– Et les Serpentard croient à cette idée je suppose ? Ils ont tous rigolé quand Draco l'a dit.

– Malheureusement oui. Peut-être pas la totalité, mais en grande partie. Mais que je ne t'entende pas répéter l'insulte. Les né moldus ne sont en aucun cas inférieur à nous, même si Draco et les autres s'obstinent à le croire.

– Je le sais père. Regarde Hermione. Elle a moins de connaissances sur le monde magique que moi ou Draco, et pourtant elle l'une des meilleures de notre année. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre.


	5. Balais, vif d'or et fourberies

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Une collègue m'a offert des moules à cupkakes pour mon anniversaire. je me suis decouvert une passion pour faire des cupakakes. je me surprends moi meme... sinon, merci a hoodraii pour ses cadeaux, j'espere qu'on se verra un jour ! je vous laisse à votre lecture,

bises,

Noour.

* * *

Chap 5 - Balais, vif d'or et fourberie

En ce mi-novembre, les vestiaires des filles n'étaient pas très animé. Sarah discutait avec ses deux autres camarades de Quidditch pour canaliser son angoisse. Aujourd'hui, dans cinq minutes, ils allaient jouer leur premier match contre Gryffondor. Elle se demandait comment elle allait gérer l'empathie. Elle avait supposé que dans le ciel elle aurait beaucoup moins de mal, mais elle n'avait jamais tester sa supposition.

Une fois changer, les trois filles de l'équipe rejoignirent leur capitaine qui était en train de répéter le plan pour la cinquième fois.

– Marcus, c'est bon, on va aller sur le stade car sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien ! commença Sarah.

– Oui, bon allons-y !

Les entrées des équipes sur le terrain déclenchèrent une véritable tempête sonore. Sarah, regardait derrière les buts de Serpentard, tous les élèves de sa maison étaient habillés de vert et le serpent argenté de leur équipe scintillait sur leurs drapeaux. Son père, assis au premier rang, était également vêtu de vert et souriait d'un air féroce.

– Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley, et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard n'ait jamais eue depuis un bon nombre d'années… Son commentaire fut accueilli par les huées des supporters de Serpentard.

– Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs. Malfoy aura le poste d'attrapeur, Derrick pour le poste de batteur, et Rogue en gardien. Pucey, Bole, et Clark sont au même poste que l'année dernière.

Les Serpentard s'exclamèrent, soutenant leur équipe.

– Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, dit Madame Bibine. Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

– Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Bibine. Trois… deux… un…

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Sarah enfourcha son nimbus 2001, et vola jusqu'aux buts de Serpentard. Elle constata, très contente, que les émotions ressenties étaient bien moins nombreuses.

Concentrée sur le match, elle dévia habillement le souafle, évitant ainsi à Gryffondor de prendre 10 points.

Elle vit Harry passer devant elle, poursuivit par un cognard. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les cognard avait un sort de traçage ? quelque chose n'était pas logique.

Le match se poursuivit. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien en poste de gardienne. Regardant les autres joueurs, elle vit avec effarement Harry se prendre un cognard dans le bras.

N'ayant pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Harry, elle vola en direction de l'anneau de droite pour empêcher la poursuiveuse de marquer, déviant à la dernière seconde en voyant que le souafle venait de changer de poursuiveuse.

Deux heures plus tard, Sarah qui arrêta un but du bout des doigts, entendit un coup de sifflet. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Harry avait eu le vif. Il avait eu le vif, mais son bras formait un angle plutôt inquiétant.

Elle regarda le résultat du match. 250 à 210 pour Gryffondor. 40 points à rattraper, cela n'était pas si catastrophique.

Se posant au sol, elle vit Lockhart prendre Harry, qui semblait savoir mieux que Pomfresh comment réparer le bras de Harry.

– Bravo ! mais ça ne suffit pas, dès ce soir je vais réserver le stade pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer ! le prochain match est contre Serdaigle, on va s'entrainer tous les weekends.

Sarah, sortant de la contemplation du groupe de Gryffondor, regarda son capitaine, qui commençait à lister les points faibles et les points fort de Serdaigle.

– Bon moi je vais me changer. Commença Sarah, poisseuse de transpiration

– Mais… commença Flint

Ses camarades approuvèrent l'idée, et tous se rendirent au vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

– Je vois que je suis attendu. Rigola Sarah en voyant sa sœur, Luna, Ginny et Dementra l'attendre.

– Tu as été super, on aurait dit que plus rien ne pouvait t'attendre. S'exclama Karen

– Merci ! Tu étais pour qui ? Demanda malicieusement Sarah

– Serpentard avec Astoria bien évidemment. Mais Ginny et Luna était pour Gryffondor.

– Les Nargoles ont peur des lions. Déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux blond emmêlés, avec des boucles d'oreilles en radis.

Sarah sourit à cette remarque. Elle ne savait fichtre rien de ce qu'était un Nargoles, mais elle acquiesça par politesse. Elle regarda ensuite la fille rousse, qui n'avait rien dit. Elle sentait d'elle un sentiment de tristesse très présent. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi triste. Karen, voyant son ami mal à l'aise et le regard intrigué de sa sœur, déclara qu'elles allaient y aller, devant retrouver Astoria.

– Bon tu vas peut-être te changer non ? Demanda Dementra. Car demain on sera encore là.

– Bien, bien. Garde moi ça. Ordonna-t-elle en lui fourrant son nimbus dans les mains.

– Je pourrais l'essayer ?

– Oui bien sûr ! Déclara-t-elle en filant à la douche.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, des voix bien connues se firent entendre.

– Il lui faut un mois complet pour se changer ? Demanda la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Draco

– Non juste une année. Répondit Dementra, railleuse.

Sortant de la douche, elle vit Draco et Théo en plus de Dementra qui était toujours là.

– C'est pas trop tôt. Marmonna Draco.

– Tu t'étais noyé sous la douche ? Demanda Théo

– Il faut du temps pour laver mes cheveux, puis les démêlés. Déclara Sarah, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Pire qu'une Princesse. Remarqua Dementra.

– Le Prince et la Princesse de Serpentard. Ajouta Théo, en regardant Draco puis Sarah.

Faisant un petit sourire amusé, elle reprit son balai et le quatuor de Serpentard partirent pour leur salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, tout le monde murmuraient entre eux, se jetant des petits regards.

– Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Sarah, en interpelant un élève de sa maison.

– L'héritier… il a fait sa nouvelle victime. Déclara l'élève, sur le ton de la confidence. Colin Creevey.

Son camarade, en troisième année, désigna d'un coup de tête la table des Gryffondor, pour signifier l'appartenance de l'élève à cette maison.

– L'héritier ? Répéta Sarah, ne comprenant pas.

– La chambre des secrets. Murmura Dementra, sous les hochements de tête du troisième année.

– Bon débarras. Renifla Draco.

– Draco. Déclara sèchement Sarah.

– Ose me dire que tu n'es pas contente que ce sang-de-bourbe soit pétrifié ? Murmura Draco.

Se rappelant des paroles de son père sur la pureté du sang, elle répondit toujours bas.

– Je dis surtout que les murs ont des oreilles. Fait attention à ce que tu dis tant que tu n'es pas dans la salle commune.

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant, comme si on lui demandant la lune.

– J'ai hâte d'être en vacances soupira Sarah, en prenant un toast avant de croquer dedans.

– Je reste au château. Répondit Draco.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Dementra étonnée.

– Père à des réunions très importantes avec le ministère ou je ne sais qui, et ma mère est à l'étranger chez une amie. Répondit Draco avec emphase.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens pas chez moi ? Demanda Sarah, qui regardait les hiboux arriver.

– Je croyais que tu restais aussi.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, le hibou de sa mère, qu'elle voyait rarement puisque d'habitude c'était son père qui leur donnait les lettres ; vint se poser devant elle.

Intrigué, elle prit le parchemin, avant de le voir s'envoler en direction de la table des Serdaigle.

 _Sarah,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu as des bonnes notes._

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère savait très bien qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas être dépassé par Hermione. Elle continua à lire les blablas d'usage, jusqu'à tomber sur une ligne l'intéressant particulièrement.

 _Je ne serais pas là pour Yule, j'ai un congrès en France sur "Les avancées de la médicomagie sur les pathologies chroniques dû aux sortilèges..." je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le choix de…_

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez lu, elle froissa la lettre, énervée.

– Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Théo lentement, en regardant le parchemin froissé dans son poing.

– Mère est plus intéressé par son congrès que par sa famille. Je m'en fiche qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix, c'est Yule, on le passe ensemble, point final.

– Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle travaille à st mangouste. Elle est dans quel service ?

– Service de pathologie des sortilèges.

– Du coup tu restes ici ?

– J'en sais rien, probablement, je vais voir ça tout à l'heure avec Karen et Père. Marmonna Sarah, qui touilla son chocolat, sur les nerfs.

Ses amis, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de lui parler des vacances, dévièrent la conversation sur le match Poufsouffle Serdaigle à venir.


	6. Touille Touille double et trouble

Voici un nouveau chapitre, excusez-moi pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuses. mieux vaux tard que jamais ? Merci à ma Hoodraii pour son soutien sans failles, et à Tiphaine pour toutes ses idées aussi folles les unes que les autres, et surtout d'être autant accro !

* * *

Chap 6 - Touille Touille double et trouble

– Alors, tu fais quoi pour les vacances finalement ? Demanda Dementra, tout en marchant pour aller aux cachots.

– Je reste probablement là, mais à chaque fois que je veux voir Père, il me sort une excuse qu'il a une potion importante sur le feu, ou un cours à faire.

– Il t'évite ? Demanda Théo.

– Elle est d'une humeur massacrante quand elle est énervée. Il n'a probablement pas envie de subir ses foudres. Déclara Draco, de son habituelle voix traînante, récoltant ainsi un regard noir de son amie.

En cette deuxième semaine de décembre, les secondes années Serpentard et Gryffondor attendaient devant les cachots pour leur cours de potion du jeudi après-midi. Sarah comptait bien profiter du fait que ce soit le dernier cours de la journée pour enfin confronter son père.

S'installant à côté de Théo, elle commença à rassembler ses ingrédients, sans même écouter les particularités de cette potion. Elle avait le niveau des troisièmes années en pratique, et quatrième en théorique. Ce n'était pas une potion d'enflure qui allait lui faire peur.

Alors que tout le monde était à son chaudron depuis un moment, que Gryffondor avait déjà perdu dix points et Serpentard gagné vingt points, une explosion retentit. Sarah releva le nez de son bouquin en sentant un sentiment de culpabilité.

La potion de Goyle explosa aussitôt en aspergeant toute la classe. Les élèves atteints par des projections de potion d'Enflure se mirent à hurler. Severus, qui n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, essayait sans succès de ramener l'ordre. D'un coup de coude, Dementra lui montra Pansy dont la tête qui avait au moins doublé de volume. Elles partirent dans un fou rire avant de la voix du professeur ne les interrompe.

– Silence ! SILENCE ! rugit le professeur. Ceux qui ont reçu de la potion, venez tout de suite prendre un antidote. Et quand je saurai qui a fait ça…

Sarah, qui se retenait toujours de rire, regarda les Gryffondor. Ou plutôt le trio de Gryffondor, dont Hermione avait subitement disparu, et qui n'était pas dans la file pour prendre l'antidote.

Cherchant dans le cachot la rouge et or, elle ne la vit pas, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la porte de la réserve à peine entrebâillée. Elle fit un grand sourire. Hermione s'était trahie. Elle avait mal fermé la porte, et ça son père le remarquera dès que le cours sera fini.

Tandis que son père inspectait le chaudron de Goyle, Sarah lança une boulette de parchemin à Harry, sur lequel elle avait griffonné un petit mot.

 _La prochaine fois, fermez mieux la porte. Je ne dirais rien, j'ai beaucoup ri en voyant la tête de Pansy qui avait doublé de volume. Merci pour ce fou rire,_

 _S.R_

Elle vit Harry déplier le mot, le lire, regarder avec horreur la porte de la réserve, et le passer à ses amis.

Sarah vit que son Père regardait Harry. Avait-il lui aussi compris, ou le fait qu'il déteste Harry faisait de lui la cible idéale ?

– Ta potion est en train de tourner. Informa Draco, qui s'était retourné.

– Quoi ? Demanda Sarah distraitement, tandis que les mots faisaient un chemin dans son esprit.

– Oh merde ! merde, merde… Pesta-t-elle tout bas, ayant compris.

Avec tous ces événements, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une potion sur le feu. Jurant, elle réduit le feu, ajouta le foie de chauve-souris, tourna 4 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Sa potion était sauvée, et son honneur aussi.

À la fin de l'heure, elle fit exprès de mettre tout son temps à ranger ses affaires, avant d'apporter en dernier son flacon. Cependant, elle le garda dans la main au lieu de le poser sur le bureau. Son père la regarda, un sourcil levé.

– Tu vas encore fuir dès que je t'aurais donné ma potion. Donc, là on va parler.

– Elle n'a pas eu le choix, et ses congés seront ajoutés à ceux qu'elle prend pour l'été. Commença Severus, qui savait de quoi elle voulait parler.

– Et je suis censée accepter ça sans sourciller ? C'est Yule quoi, elle ne peut pas ne pas être là ! Aujourd'hui c'est Yule, demain ce sera quoi ? Nos anniversaires ? Ton anniversaire ? Est-ce qu'elle sera là pour ton anniversaire au moins ?

Sarah pensa que si sa mère n'était pas présente le 6 janvier, date de l'anniversaire de son père, elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

– Ça suffit. Si les rôles seraient inversés, ça n'aurait rien changé, et tu aurais été tout autant en colère. Tu sais très bien que si elle aurait eu le choix elle n'y serait pas allé. D'autant plus que cela va lui donner l'opportunité d'être guérisseuse en chef par la suite.

– Prends-moi pour une idiote, elle lorgne sur cette promotion depuis des années. Je suis sûr que si aurait eu le choix elle serait allée à la conférence aussi ! Clama Sarah.

Entre le maître des potions et sa fille, l'ambiance était électrique.

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je ne suis pas ton ami.

– Non sans blague ? je ne l'aurais pas deviné. S'emporta la jeune fille

Sarah savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Mais là elle s'adressait à son père, et non au professeur, donc il ne pouvait pas lui retirer de points ou la mettre en retenue, et encore moins la priver de Quidditch, de sortie ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

– Sarah Valentine Rogue…

Elle sourit, amusée à cette habitude de citer son nom complet quand il était énervé. Il le faisait aussi avec sa sœur. Karen Scarlett Rogue. Leur mère quant à elle, les appelait "Jeunes filles".

– En effet, c'est moi. Je suis fière de toi, tu as bien appris ton cours.

Mais, sans même avoir eu besoin de son empathie, elle sut qu'elle était allé trop loin. Elle n'essaya même pas d'utiliser son empathie pour le calmer, car sinon elle allait être encore plus punie. Elle avait déjà essayé une fois ou elle avait fait une bêtise.

Retournant dans sa salle commune, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

– Tu t'es fait disputer je suppose. Déclara Draco de son habituelle voix traînante.

– Toi, tu la fermes.

– Je n'ai fait que constater l'évidence.

– Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans tu la fermes ? S'exclama Sarah, en se levant, pour faire face à Draco.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de m'incendier. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es fait punir.

Déjà énervée de la confrontation avec son père, elle sortit sa baguette

– Chauve-furie !

d'un coup, au moins trois chauves-souris sortirent de nulle part pour foncer sur Draco, qui s'empressa de courir pour les éviter. Sarah fit un grand sourire. C'était mesquin comme réaction, mais tellement plaisant.

– Alors ? demanda Dementra, pendant que Draco fusillait du regard la jeune Rogue.

– rédaction de trente centimètres sur le respect dû aux adultes et sur le fléau qu'est l'arrogance. et interdite de sortie une semaine aux prochaines vacances d'été comme je reste là pour Yule.

– j'ai été ravie de te connaitre. Ironisa Dementra.


	7. En garde !

Pas vraiment d'excuse pour ce retard. Mais je vous annonce que la 4 ème année de Sarah Rogue est très bientôt finie ! je cherche toujours une béta pour les premieres années, au passage.

bonne journée, bonne lecture,

noour

* * *

Chap 7 - En garde !

Une semaine plus tard, le quatuor traversait leur salle commune lorsqu'ils virent un groupe d'élèves rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Serdaigle se retire de la coupe des quatre maisons après s'être fait battre 210 à 50 par Poufsouffle ? S'enquit Draco.

Sarah, qui allait regarder le tableau se tourna Draco, qui avait un sentiment d'espoir.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont nuls, mais tu y vas un peu fort là.

\- Il faut garder espoir… Déclara-t-il, tirant un rictus amusé à Sarah. sinon c'est quoi ce bout de parchemin ?

\- Ils ont ouvert un club de duel ! Annonça Théo. Première séance ce soir ! Apprendre à se battre en duel, ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent…

\- Aurais-tu peur du monstre ? Demanda Dementra, avec un air mutin

\- Ne me prend pas pour un vulgaire sang de bourbe. il ne s'attaquera jamais à nous, nous sommes tous supérieur à eux. Contra Théo. Nous sommes tous dans le registre des sangs purs après tout. Et toi aussi Sarah, tu es une Selwyn par ta mère, et je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue est sang pur.

Sarah ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Que son ami l'inclut dans son idée de supériorité du sang, ou que ses trois amis avaient un sentiment de suffisance. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Draco la sache de sang-mêlé. de sur Lucius, car il était en cours avec son père.

\- Bien évidemment. Répondit elle d'un air hautain, jouant des apparences. On ira voir ? ça m'intrigue quand même.

à huit heures ce soir-là, après le diner, ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans la Grande salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu et une estrade dorée avait été installée contre le mur, éclairée par des milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans l'air. Sous le plafond qu'on aurait dit tendu de velours noir, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'étaient rassemblées, la baguette à la main et surexcité.

\- Je me demande qui va être le prof, dit Dementra, pensive. On m'a dit que Flitwick était un champion de duel quand il était jeune. Ce sera peut-être lui.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas… commença Sarah, mais elle s'interrompit dans un grognement.

Gilderoy Lockhart venait d'apparaitre sur l'estrade, élégamment vêtu d'une robe violette avec chapeau assorti, et accompagné de Rogue toujours habillé de noir, comme à son habitude. Lockhart agita la main pour demander le silence.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ?

\- Oui, à mon plus grand malheur. Commenta Dementra, son commentaire passant inaperçu au milieu du tumulte.

\- Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.

\- On est dans un club de duel ou à une pub pour ses livres ? Demanda Draco, de façon rhétorique.

\- Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue, poursuivit Lockhart avec un sourire éclatant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui-même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. votre maitre des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

\- C'est plutôt pour lui que je m'inquiète. Commenta une voix près d'eux.

\- Salut Karen, Astoria. déclara Sarah, en se tournant vers la voix. Ginny et Luna ne sont pas là ?

\- Ginny ne se sentait pas bien, Luna est resté avec elle.

Rogue eut un rictus et Sarah se demanda comment Lockhart pouvait continuer à sourire. Elle savait que son père allait le ridiculiser en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch, et qu'actuellement, il s'amusait beaucoup.

Lockhart et Rogue se placèrent face à face et se saluèrent. Lockhart s'inclina en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains tandis que Severus se contentait d'un signe de tête agacé. Ils levèrent alors leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées.

\- Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat règlementaire, dit Lockhart à la foule des spectateurs silencieux. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchont à tuer l'adversaire.

\- Pendant un instant j'avais oublié la négation. Soupira Karen, faisant rire sa sœur, d'autant plus que son père souriait d'un air féroce.

\- Un… Deux… Trois…

Tous deux brandirent leur baguette par-dessus leur épaule.

\- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Rogue.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violemment projeté hors de l'estrade, contre le mur du fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et s'affala par terre.

Les élèves de Serpentard, ainsi que Karen et Astoria applaudirent bruyamment.

\- Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? demanda un élève vers eux.

\- Quelle importance ? répondirent en chœur Sarah et Karen, en riant.

Lockhart se releva tant bien que mal. Son chapeau était tombé par terre et ses cheveux ondulés s'étaient dressés sur sa tête.

\- Et voilà, excellente démonstration ! dit-il en remontant sur l'estrade d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette - ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Severus lui lança un regard assassin que Lockhart avait dû voir, car il annonça :

\- Le spectacle est terminé ! À vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux. Professeur, si vous voulez bien m'aider…

Tous deux descendirent de l'estrade et répartirent les élèves par équipes de deux.

\- Miss Rogue et Miss Rogue ensemble ! les deux sœurs ensemble ! clama Lockhart, en les voyant l'une à côté de l'autre, tandis que Severus pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais était occupé à séparer le duo Ron Harry.

Sarah sourit d'un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler son père. Sa sœur était excellente en sortilèges, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Théo était contre Ron, Draco contre Harry, et Dementra contre Hermione. elle se nota que son père y allait un peu fort avec Harry.

\- Attention, levez vos baguettes ! cria Lockhart. À trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, je dis bien pour désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un… Deux… Trois…

d'un coup, Sarah leva sa baguette vers sa sœur.

\- Expelliarmus !

Karen se baissa vivement, avant de renvoyer le même sort que Sarah esquiva, réflexes acquis par les nombreuses batailles de coussins faites.

\- Flipendo ! clama Sarah, voyant que l'expelliarmus ne servait à rien

\- Repulso !

\- Petrificus totalus ! s'exclama Sarah, concentré au possible

\- Lumos Solem !

\- Chauve-furie !

Sarah, satisfaite, regarda Karen qui essayait d'éviter les chauve-souris qui arrivaient. Elle allait répliquer avec le coup de grâce, quand soudain Lockhart hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un Stop. Mais ce fut Severus qui intervint.

\- Finite Incantatem ! s'exclama-t-il, annulant par là même les chauve-souris.

\- J'allais gagner ! marmonna Sarah, mécontente.

\- On avait dit désarmer. déclara Severus, qui passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que plus personne ne combattait.

\- On a chacune évité l'expelliarmus, il fallait bien continuer. déclara Karen, de manière innocente.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que Dementra et Hermione se regardaient en chien de faïence. Théo semblait saigner du nez, et Ron s'excusait des dégâts faits par sa baguette cassée.

\- Hou, là, là ! s'exclama Lockhart en observant le résultat des affrontements. Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts. Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple…

\- Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart, coupa Rogue. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaye de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Finch-Fletchley après ça ! Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter ? proposa le professeur avec un sourire perfide.

\- Et là, c'est le drame. murmura Dementra, qui était venue la rejoindre.

\- Tu as fait quoi à Granger pour qu'elle te regarde comme ça ? demanda Sarah pendant que Lockhart donnait des instructions à Harry.

\- Je l'ai désarmé deux fois de suite, et lui ai dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une minute dans un vrai combat.

sur l'estrade, Draco et Harry se regardaient comme si un simple regard pouvait tuer l'autre.

\- Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y ! s'écria-t-il.

Draco leva aussitôt sa baguette magique et s'exclama :

\- Serpensortia !

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa. Sarah vit alors jaillir un long serpent noir qui tomba sur le sol et se dressa, prêt à mordre. La foule des élèves recula aussitôt en poussant des cris de terreur.

\- Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit tranquillement Severus, visiblement ravi de voir Harry immobile face au serpent furieux. Je vais vous en débarrasser…

\- C'est une vipère de la nuit. Elle n'est même pas dangereuse. commenta Sarah.

\- tu veux toujours un serpent ? s'amusa sa meilleurd amie, qui la savait fan des serpents.

\- Oui ! mais père n'est pas de cet avis. je demanderais à mon Parrain, il va être tellement ravi que j'honneur ma maison que Père ne pourra rien dire.

\- Serpentard.

\- Ça se pourrait. rigolât-elle, au moment même où Lockhart pointa sa baguette sur le Serpent

Une explosion retentit. Mais au lieu de disparaitre, le reptile fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin avec un grand bruit. Fou de rage, sifflant comme un furieux, le serpent se tortilla en direction de Justin Finch-Fletchley et se dressa à nouveau en découvrant ses crochets, prêt à mordre. Soudain, comme hypnotisé, elle vit Harry s'avancer vers le serpent, et lui parla en un long sifflement. Le serpent arrêta de s'agiter, et le regarda comme s'ils communiquaient.

\- À quoi tu joues ? lança Justin, reculant.

Et avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Justin tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la salle à toutes jambes.

Sarah vit le professeur de potions s'avancer, agiter sa baguette et le serpent disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Lui aussi, il observait Harry d'une étrange manière. il avait son regard profond et intrigué, comme à chaque fois qu'il était face à un mystère. Harry Potter était un putain de fourchelang. il était fourchelang et effrayé d'ailleurs. pensa elle, distraitement.

\- Par les baloches de merlin, il est fourchelang ! s'exclama Draco, de retour dans sa salle commune.

\- Par les quoi ? s'exclama Sarah, morte de rire.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai appris. Déclara Théo, très fier de sa bêtise.

\- Je suis sûr que parrain sera ravi de savoir cette expression. taquina Sarah.

Draco était bien loin de la parfaite éducation du parfait sang pur.

\- Ose lui dire et je dis que c'est toi qui as cassé la fenêtre et non le vent la dernière fois que tu es venue. siffla Draco.

Sarah eut un rictus en se souvenant de ce jour. ils jouaient tous les trois à se passer le souafle dans la chambre de Draco à cause d'un orage menaçant, quand malencontreusement Sarah l'avait lancé un peu trop fort, et il avait traversé le carreau pour atterrir dans la pelouse trois étages plus bas. les adultes, alertés par le bruit, étaient venus voir. Karen avait alors dit qu'ils avaient ouvert la fenêtre car il faisait chaud, et qu'une rafale de vent avait claqué la fenêtre, brisant la vitre. Lucius avait simplement marmonné un vague "faites plus attention" avant de réparer la vitre et de repartir. le fait que ce soit Karen qui avait dit pour la vitre n'avait pas éveillé les soupçons, étant la plus sage d'eux trois.

\- Bien bien. s'inclina la jeune fille, en pensant qu'elle avait eu sa dose de punition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor s'il est fourchelang ? Demanda Dementra, assise sur un accoudoir.

\- En tout cas, il est fourchelang ET effrayé.

\- Comment tu peux savoir qu'il était effrayé ? demanda Théo.

\- À sa tête. on aurait dit qu'il aurait vu un cerbère. Je suis clairement jalouse. c'est trop cool comme don.

\- Encore plus que le don d'empathie ? interrogea Dementra, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux, que Draco ne manqua pas de voir, contrairement à Sarah.

\- Encore plus cool que le don d'empathie ! s'emporta Sarah, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était trahie.

\- Théo tu me dois deux chocogrenouilles. Elle est bien empathe. Claironna Dementra, en tendant la main pour récupérer le butin.

Sarah après un temps de silence, réalisa que ses amis avaient des doutes depuis un moment.

\- Je veux une chocogrenouille. c'est grâce à moi que tu as remporté ton pari.

\- Tu n'as pas volé ta place dans notre maison. tu maitrises la ruse à haut niveau grommela son amie, en lui tendant un paquet.

Les jours suivants, toute l'école ne parlait plus que d'Harry Potter, le fourchelang. C'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Yule.

\- C'est impossible que Potter soit l'héritier de Serpentard. Renifla Draco, tout en se rendant à leur cours de métamorphose, premier cours de la journée.

\- Vous savez ce qui n'est pas juste ? Demanda Sarah, indifférente aux jérémiades de Draco.

\- Qu'il soit fourchelang ? supposa son amie, en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son miroir de poche.

\- Oui aussi. Mais leur cours de botanique a été annulé, et pas le nôtre alors qu'il est dans la même journée.

\- Il y a quand même une justice. Ils se sont levés pour rien. Rétorqua Théo, en haussant les épaules.

Sarah s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, pensive. Soudain, un grand rictus fendit son visage.

\- On est d'accord.

Assise à côté de Dementra, elle écoutait vaguement la professeur McGonagall expliquer le prochain cours. Elle avait déjà travaillé ce programme, et s'ennuyait ferme. Alors qu'elle écrivait sans conviction son cours, la voix de Peeves retentit

\- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la professeur McGonagall sorte de la salle de classe, baguette en main, pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Quelques élèves de Serpentard dont le quatuor, se rendirent aussi vers la source des cris. Pendant un bon moment, il régna une telle confusion dans le couloir que Justin, le nouvel élève pétrifié faillit être piétiné, alors que tous s'attardaient sur le fantôme noirci et figé de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Les professeurs hurlaient pour réclamer le silence et Sarah vit Harry qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le professeur McGonagall brandit sa baguette magique, et fit retentir une détonation qui rétablit le silence et ordonna à tout le monde de retourner en classe.

Harry Potter avait quand même le chic pour se trouver à chaque fois au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Pensa Sarah, en retournant dans la classe de métamorphose.

La double agression contre Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête transforma le sentiment de malaise qui régnait jusqu'alors en une véritable panique. Étrangement, c'était le sort de Nick qui semblait inquiéter le plus les élèves. Qui donc pouvait faire subir un tel traitement à un fantôme, se demandait-on. Qui avait le terrible pouvoir de faire du mal à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ? Tout le monde était effrayé, et il ni eut jamais autant de monde rentrant pour les vacances de Yule, ou plutôt Noel pour ceux qui ne fêtait pas les traditions sorcières.

\- Tu crois que Père me laissera brasser les philtres régénérateurs à la mandragore ? Demanda Sarah, pensivement, un soir où sa sœur était dans leur salle commune.

Bien que surpris au début, les autres Serpentard avaient arrêté de se poser des questions. Si le professeur Rogue ne disait rien sur la présence d'une Serdaigle dans la salle commune des Serpentard, alors eux non plus ne disaient rien. Après tout, c'était la fille de leur responsable de maison.

Les élèves qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances étaient en plein remue-ménage, le train partant le lendemain matin.

\- Il y a un monstre étrange qui pétrifie les gens en liberté dans le château et toi tout ce qui t'importe c'est de pouvoir fabriquer la potion ? s'enquit Karen, sous les rires du reste du quatuor vert et argent

\- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Déclara Sarah, en prenant un faux air de profonde réflexion.

Faisant exprès de ne pas relever le marronnage de sa sœur sur sa logique implacable, elle répondit avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Tu me fascineras toujours Sarah. Répondit sa sœur, en secouant la tête, amusé. Bon je vous laisse, je vais retrouver les filles pour aller manger.

Le trimestre se termina enfin et bientôt un silence aussi épais que la neige qui recouvrait le sol s'abattrait sur le château. Sarah n'en était pas mécontente, seul resterait au château les Weasley, Granger et Potter du côté des Gryffondor, Ginny et Karen à Serdaigle, et Draco, Dementra, Théo et elle avaient les cachots de Serpentard pour eux tout seuls et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient – y compris du bruit – sans déranger personne. Enfin il y avait bien Goyle, mais il avait l'intelligence d'un veracrasse donc ça l'importait peu.

Cependant, avant d'être en vacances, il fallait survivre au cours de Lockhart. Et à en juger par l'humeur de Sarah, cela n'était pas gagné d'avance.

\- Je vais dire à votre père que vous ne travaillez pas dans mon cours, il va vous punir très sévèrement. Déclara Lockhart, en jugeant Sarah qui ne faisait rien depuis le début du cours.

\- Eh bien faites, allez-y, sourit-elle, en se balançant sur sa chaise, sachant qu'elle était intouchable car même son père le savait incompétent.

\- Je vais vous mettre en retenue ! attention !

\- J'en tremble de peur ! Répondit-elle, laconiquement, sous les rires de ses camarades de classe, en voyant ses mimiques exagérées.

Lockhart la regarda, avant de faire un grand sourire, pensant que la menace d'une retenue avec lui, lui faisait vraiment peur. Rouvrant son livre sur son combat contre un troll des montagnes, il reprit son récit, que Sarah pensait trop improbable pour être vrai; à grand renfort de détails et de commentaires sur les sorts utilisés. En même temps, qui arriverait à battre un troll en clamant "Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, et je me bats pour la défense de l'ordre et de la justice, au nom de la magie, je vous ordonne de disparaitre" puis en énonçant des sorts dignes de " Mutinlutin Malinpesti" ?

Non sans soupirer, elle reprit qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompu par le professeur, à savoir gribouiller des dessins informes sur un bout de parchemin.


	8. Et je dirai tout bas :Ce soir c'est Noël

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Je voudrais remercier Hrisson pour sa review, et avoir mis mon histoire en fav et follow ! je suis super heureuse que l(histoire te plaise.

Je laisse un message à LaLoupe, qui m'avait envoyé un PM par l'application mobile pour se proposer en béta. Cependant je ne l'ai vu que deux mois après, n'ayant jamais eu de notification nulle part. Si tu lis cette phrase, je t'ai renvoyé un message par l'application !

bonne lecture,

Noour

* * *

Chap 8 - Et je dirai tout bas : Ce soir c'est Noël

Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Le froid, contrastant avec la chaleur relative de l'intérieur, formait de la buée sur les grandes vitres cintrées de la grande salle. En ce soir du 25 décembre les quelques élèves et professeurs restant au château pour les vacances fêtaient Yule. Le repas se passa joyeusement et dans la bonne humeur, contribué par les pitreries des jumeaux Weasley. Finalement, ce fut fatigué mais avec beaucoup de souvenirs que les élèves regagnèrent leur lit douillet pour dormir.

Le lendemain, non sans avoir profité allègrement de faire la grasse matinée, les élèves allèrent déjeuner avant de vaquer chacun à leur occupation pour la journée.

\- Ou sont Théo et Draco ? Demanda Dementra, affalée de tout son long sur un divan, profitant allègrement de la salle commune déserte, les autres élèves étant soit dehors, soit dans la grande salle ou alors rentré chez eux pour échapper au monstre qui pétrifiait les élèves.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de faire du patinage sur le lac. Ou de lancer quelques boules de neige sur des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. Répondit distraitement Sarah qui triait sa collection de cartes chocogrenouilles, assise en tailleur devant une table basse.

\- Il est 15h20.

\- Oui et ? s'enquit sa meilleure sans relever les yeux des cartes.

\- Et j'ai rendez-vous avec mon fournisseur secret pour les bonbons ! S'exclama joyeusement Dementra. À tout à l'heure, j'en ai au moins pour une bonne heure.

Tout en se demandant l'identité de ce dit fournisseur, elle regarda son amie sortir.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve une personne pour faire des échanges. Marmonna Sarah en faisant un tas de cartes en double, voir en triple, pour les plus communes.

Elle resta dans le silence de la salle commune déserte pendant un bout de temps, occupé à comparer sa collection à la liste officielle des cartes existantes, quand le portrait s'ouvrit sur trois élèves. Un des élèves prit la direction des dortoirs, tandis que les deux autres restèrent au milieu de la salle commune avant de se diriger vers le canapé en face de Sarah.

\- Déjà de retour ? Ça fait à peine vingt minutes que tu es partie. S'étonna Sarah en regardant Dementra s'assoir sur le canapé, rejoint par Goyle. Tu as trouvé les personnes que tu cherchais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et... où est ton butin ?

\- Mon... ?

Sarah leva un sourcil perplexe, regardant Dementra triturer machinalement une mèche de cheveux, geste qu'elle ne faisait habituellement jamais, par peur de se décoiffer.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ils sont dehors. Soupira Sarah, se demandant ce que Dementra avait mangé ou avalé pour être aussi étrange.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Déclara Dementra en fusillant du regard Goyle qui gigotait.

Sarah suivit son regard avant de déclarer.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Goyle, tu veux bien arrêter de nous coller ? Il faut que je le répète tous les jours ? ce n'est par Crabbe est chez lui que tu dois rester avec nous.

\- Tu crois que Malfoy c'est l'héritier de la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Goyle à brûle pourpoint.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, décontenancé. Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ? Bah peu importe. Draco aime beaucoup la provocation et rappeler la pureté de son sang, mais ce n'est pas car on le surnomme le Prince de Serpentard qu'il faut croire qu'il va attaquer les nés moldus.

\- Il a appelé Hermione sang de bourbe ! S'exclama-t-il, tandis que Dementra donnait un coup de coude à son camarade.

Trop surprise par le geste pas du tout naturel de son amie, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à comprendre pourquoi Dementra prendrait la défense d'Hermione. Cependant, était-ce vraiment Dementra ? cette posture trop sage, ces tics que son amie n'avait pas en temps normal… Tout en réfléchissant, elle répondit.

\- Tu es à Serpentard oui ou non ? Tu sais très bien la signification "sang pur" dans notre maison. Mais l'accuser d'attaquer les gens c'est que tu tombes bien bas.

\- C'est peut-être la princesse de Serpentard alors qui attaque… J'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son nom… ajouta Dementra, sure d'elle.

\- Touché coulé… déclara pensivement Sarah. Qui es-tu réellement, Dementra Yaxley ?

\- Qui veux-tu que je sois ? Demanda Dementra, un peu craintive.

Puis Sarah eu un déclic. Le comportement étrange de son amie, les questions déplacés de Goyle… Ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. Comment expliquer les fausses apparences ? métamorphose ? Non trop compliqué, pas enseigné avant les aspics. Polynectar ? Très difficile à brasser. Très peu d'élèves seraient capables de la faire, même s'ils sont en aspic. Cependant, il y avait bien la peau de serpent du cap qui avait disparu de la réserve de son père et qui entrait dans la composition du polynectar. Peau de serpent volé par…

\- Hermione Granger. Déclara-t-elle, dans une révélation, en tapant dans ses mains. Tu n'es pas Dementra, tu es une très mauvaise actrice. Vous êtes Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

\- Et pourquoi pas Harry ? Demanda le faux Goyle. Alors que Dementra enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains.

Faisant un rictus carnassier, elle rit. Elle sentait leur angoisse comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Tu t'es vendu tout seul. Je sais que ce n'est pas Harry car c'est mon ami, et s'il a un problème il me le dit en face. Vous me dégoutez. Tout ça à cause d'une curiosité malsaine. Siffla-t-elle. Alors maintenant vous dégager. Vous avez de la chance que vous soyez tombé sur moi, les autres vous auraient déjà dénoncé, ou lancé des maléfices.

Ron glapit de terreur, se levant prestement pour aller vers la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Jolis cheveux roux, Goyle ! clama-t-elle, pendant que la fausse Dementra rejoignait vite son ami.

\- Au fait Hermione. Pour information, la princesse, c'est moi. Sourit-elle, en se tenant droite et fière.

Alors qu'Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose, Sarah l'ignora et prit les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

.

\- Si je trouve celui qui m'a enfermé dans une classe vide, je lui lance un putain de sortilège entre les deux yeux ! S'exclama Dementra, faisant sursauter son amie.

Se retournant, Sarah avisa Dementra, qui tenait fermement sa baguette, prête à répliquer à la moindre provocation. Ses cheveux noirs ondulées, habituellement impeccablement coiffés, étaient emmêlés, contribuant à renforcer l'impression de folie furieuse émanant de son amie.

\- Alors déjà on va se calmer, et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Commenta Sarah, même si elle avait une idée sur le pourquoi du comment.

\- Un sale gosse a trouvé drôle de m'attaquer par-derrière, avant de m'enfermer dans une salle vide. Non seulement j'ai mis vingt minutes à trouver le contre sort, car non, "Alohomora" ce serait trop simple, mais en plus de ça j'ai loupé mon rendez-vous avec mon fournisseur. Je vais devoir leur redonner un rendez-vous, et ça va me faire perdre au moins une journée ! S'exclama la jeune Yaxley, hors d'elle.

\- C'est surement des Gryffondor…

Il eut un moment de flottement avant que Dementra ne renforce sa prise sur sa baguette, et avance avec un air franchement peu engageant, en murmurant d'une voix suave :

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose…

\- Non. Répliqua aussitôt son amie.

\- Rien à faire, accouche, je n'ai pas mes bonbecs je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- J'ai encore des patacitrouilles si tu veux. Proposa Sarah, amusée.

\- J'aime pas les pataci... Grogna Dementra avant de s'exclamer. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce que tu sais, sinon je ne te donne plus mes cartes de chocogrenouilles. Et plus de chocogrenouilles non plus.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda Sarah, avec horreur.

\- Dix… plus de réglisses non plus…

\- Quoi !?

\- Neuf… pas de suçacides…

\- Mais j'adore les suçacides !

\- Huit… sept… finit les souris qui couinent, les dragées…

\- Bon ok…

\- Alors ? Plus de fondant au chaudron.

Sarah plissa le nez, mécontente d'être privé de bonbons. Entre les griffons et les bonbons, les bonbons gagnaient haut la main. Finalement, elle déclara d'une voix trainante.

\- Hermione a pris ton apparence sous polynectar pour savoir si Draco était l'héritier de la chambre des secrets.

\- Ils volent des ingrédients, entre dans la réserve sans autorisation, brasse la potion merlin sais où, tout ça pour savoir si Draco est l'héritier de la chambre des secrets ? résuma Dementra, abasourdi.

Sarah était perplexe sur la réaction de son amie. Elle s'était plus attendue à ce qu'elle explose et aille à la chasse aux Gryffondor. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Mais attends, Granger a pris mon apparence avec le polynectar !? C'est elle qui m'a enfermé ?!

\- Oui, et oui probablement. répondit Sarah, dans un rire.

\- Je. Vais. La. Tuer.

Voilà enfin une réaction appropriée à Dementra. pensa Sarah, avant de la persuader d'attendre que tous les élèves soient revenu pour que la vengeance soit moins suspecte.

.

Les élèves étaient de retour et tous peu à peu se replongèrent dans leurs bouquins, les parchemins, chaudrons… Ressortant encre et plumes des sacs de cours qui avaient été délaissés le temps des vacances, il était temps de remettre au travail, au grand dam des élèves qui seraient bien resté en vacances.

Après une semaine de cours, l'équipe de Serpentard était rassemblé de bon matin dans les vestiaires pour écouter le plan d'entrainement pour battre Serdaigle.

\- Donc les poursuiveurs...

Sarah plissait les yeux, en extrême concentration pour ne pas piquer du nez. Quelle idée de mettre les entrainements à 7 heures. Le samedi matin c'était fait pour dormir un minimum.

\- ... batteur qui… vif d'or…

\- allons-y ! s'exclama Marcus, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'était encore endormie contre Draco sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle se leva, réprimant un bâillement, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

\- Sarah ? l'interpela Marcus.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Autour d'elle, ses camarades réprimaient un rire. Elle se regarda. Elle était en tenue de Quidditch, elle avait ses protections et sa baguette dans la poche, son balai était … était… il était où d'ailleurs ?

\- Merdre, mon balai ! S'exclama-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle. Il me semblait aussi que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

\- Va le chercher. Et tu as intérêt à courir. Ça fera ton échauffement. Déclara Marcus, sous les rires de l'équipe.

Pestant contre les capitaines tyranniques, elle sortit des vestiaires en courant pour aller en direction du château. Par Merlin, son endurance était à revoir. Entrant essoufflé, elle descendit aux cachots, croisant son père par la même occasion.

\- Sarah ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous entrainer ?

\- J'ai oublié de prendre mon balai. Déclara-t-elle, la respiration hachée.

\- Accio balai Sarah Rogue. Formula le professeur, non sans avoir fait un rictus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son nimbus arriva tranquillement.

\- Merci !

Enjouée, elle repartit en sens inverse, balai en main. Arrivée au niveau des grandes portes de Poudlard, elle mit ses protections avant d'enfourcher son balai pour voler jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Alors qu'elle allait décoller, elle entendit une personne l'appeler. Elle se retourna, semblant reconnaitre la voix.

\- Bonjour Demy !

\- J'avais l'intention de t'apporter ton balai, mais il est parti avant que je puisse le prendre. dit son amie en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Sort d'attraction, le professeur Rogue a eu pitié. Tu montes ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Allons-y ! s'exclama joyeusement Dementra, en enfourchant le balai.

Décollant, les deux filles volèrent en direction du stade de Quidditch.

\- Nous voilà ! hurla Sarah, en posant Dementra au pied des tribunes.

\- À ton poste, et que ça saute ! s'exclama Marcus.

\- Oui mon capitaine...

.

Le lundi arriva, et les Serpentard de deuxième année trainèrent les pieds, peu motivé de se rendre en cours de métamorphose, même si c'était en dernière heure de cours. Cours de métamorphose, en cours avec les Gryffondor.

\- Viens, on se met là. Chuchota Dementra, en s'installant au bureau qui était derrière la Gryffondor, tandis que Harry et Ron, toujours retardataires, entrèrent avec du retard et durent aller dans les places les plus au fond.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sarah, en posant son sac.

\- Tu verras.

Dementra se plaça à droite, pile en diagonale de la Gryffondor. Sarah la laissa faire, mi-curieuse mi-perplexe de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama la professeur McGonagall, face à la classe qui n'était pas très disposée à travailler, surtout en dernière heure.

Au prix d'une menace de retrait de points, la professeur McGonagall put enfin obtenir le silence.

\- Bon. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la transformation d'un objet en un autre. Vous avez tous un morceau de bois sur la table. Vous allez vous entrainer pour y transformer en une figure d'un animal. Chat, chien, lapin.. Ce que vous voulez tant que ce soit réussi. Il faut faire très attention de bien viser. Commença-t-elle, en regardant Neville. Si par mégarde vous visez un de vos collègues, cela peut causer une métamorphose partielle qui est très longue à inverser.

Certains élèves allèrent de leur petite blague, imaginant leur camarade mi-humain mi-animal. Sarah continuait de regarder Dementra qui semblait très intéressé par les paroles de la professeur McGonagall.

\- Mi-humain mi-serpent, ça peut être sympa non ? demanda la jeune attrapeuse de Serpentard, amusée.

\- Chat ou chien ? demanda Dementra, alors que tous commençaient à ouvrir leur livre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Réponds.

\- Chat. Chat noir.

\- Vendu. Sourit Dementra, avec une expression qui manqua d'effrayer Sarah.

Le professeur McGonagall commença par expliquer la formule et la méthode, à grand renfort de dessin, schéma, annotation et exemple. Puis ce fut le tour de la classe de commencer à s'entrainer sur les différents bouts de bois présent.

\- Dis-moi quand la professeur est occupée avec un élève. Chuchota Dementra, en se préparant à jeter le sort de métamorphose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pose pas de question. S'agaça-t-elle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que La professeur de Métamorphose ne s'attarde sur Neville, qui avait transformé son bout de bois en un objet à l'aspect non identifié.

\- C'est bon.

Soudain, un grand cri retentit dans la salle. Surprise, Sarah se tourna vivement vers l'origine du cri pour se rendre compte que Hermione était devenu un genre de chat humain, des poils noirs se mettant à pousser dans ses cheveux.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama la professeure en allant vers Hermione qui pleurait.

Sarah prit vivement la figurine de chat noir que Dementra avait transfigurer pour la remplacer par la chouette qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, comprenant ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Allons ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive. Mrs Pomfresh saura remédier à tout ça.

McGonagall parcouru la classe du regard, s'attardant sur les Serpentard et leur figurine. Sarah qui tout comme Dementra faisait un air choqué et inquiet, parfaitement innocent. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, et fit lever Hermione dont le visage était recouvert de poils de chat noir. La classe éclata en murmure, entrecoupé des rires des Serpentard.

\- Miss Rogue, surveillez-moi la classe pendant que j'emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Assurez-vous que personne ne s'essaye à la métamorphose.

Au même moment ou la professeur McGonagall quitta la classe, Sarah se leva, très satisfaite, et alla s'assoir de façon nonchalante sur le bureau.

\- Le premier qui bouge sa baguette d'un cm il a moins 5 points. Commença-t-elle, en inspectant son vernis qui s'écaillait légèrement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de retirer des points. s'exclama Ron, du fond de la classe.

Moi non, mais il me semble, que... Oh oui c'est ça... on a potion demain. répondit-elle, tout sourire, pendant que les Serpentard riaient. Alors, on parie maintenant ou plus tard sur le nombre de points que vous allez encore perdre ?

Elle vit Neville bouger sa baguette. Cependant, le sachant une catastrophe ambulante, elle formula un accio pour attraper sa baguette avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la moitié de l'école, et elle avec. En moins de dix minutes elle se retrouva avec la moitié des baguettes des Gryffondor sur le bureau, sous le regard perplexe du professeur qui était de retour.

\- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Sourit innocemment Sarah, en regagnant sa place.

\- Merci Miss Rogue. Soupira Minerva, en rendant les baguettes aux propriétaires respectifs.

Sarah alla à sa place, jetant un regard impénétrable à Dementra, qui était parfaitement stoïque.

Aussitôt sortie du cours, Sarah embarqua sa meilleure amie en direction de la salle commune et des dortoirs. Sortant sa baguette, elle jeta quelques sorts pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est hallucinant ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama Sarah avec engouement, malgré sa légère crainte quant à l'état d'Hermione.

\- Disons que mon père connait quelques sort utiles dans certains cas…

\- Belle vengeance en tout cas. finit par dire Sarah, en sortant de la chambre pour retrouver ses amis.

La semaine suivante, personne ne vit Hermione. la rumeur courait qu'elle avait été transformé à son tour en statue, et que les professeurs avaient étouffé l'affaire.

Vendredi, après l'habituel cours de métamorphose, Sarah trouva Harry et Ron pour avoir des nouvelles de miss je sais tout.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

\- Car j'ai un cœur ? répondit Sarah de façon rhétorique.

Les garçons la dévisagèrent quelques secondes, cherchant l'honnêteté avant que Harry ne réponde.

\- Elle est de nouveau humain, mais elle crache encore des boules de poils.

\- Elle crache des boules de poils ? répéta Sarah interdite. D'accord, merci. Souhaitez-lui un bon rétablissement.

Les laissant au milieu du couloir, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune, avant d'embarquer Dementra qui se laissa faire, ayant l'habitude.

\- Hermione crache des boules de poils ! s'exclama Sarah, hilare, sitôt la porte fermé.

\- non ? sérieux ?

\- ouais, c'est Potter et Belette qui me l'ont dit, je voulais savoir si elle était toujours en chat.

\- Terrible ! rit Dementra, en larmes.

Hermione finit par revenir le mercredi de la dernière semaine du mois. Plus rien ne montrait son accident de métamorphose, mis à part une méfiance excessive envers les Serpentard.

\- Franchement, je ne vois même pas de quoi elle se méfie. déclara Draco, d'une voix trainante, qui avait été mis dans la confidence.


	9. Je t'aime, moi non plus

Voila un nouveau chapitre !

je viens de rentrer d'une semaine de vacances avec des amies.. la reprise du travail va être difficile, je le sens.

bon courage à ceux qui travaillent, ceux qui révisent, et bonne vacances aux autres.

noour

P.S : laisser une review ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard... :)

* * *

Chap 9 - je t'aime, moi non plus

Le soleil recommençait à briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles agressions depuis celle dont Justin et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avaient été victimes et le professeur Chourave annonça d'un ton réjoui que les racines de mandragore devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi. Sarah était rayonnante, son père lui avait promis de l'attendre avant de brasser la potion, pour la faire avec elle.

Ce fut au petit déjeuner du quatorze février qu'on découvrit l'idée de Lockhart pour remonter le moral des élèves. Sarah, qui était arrivée comme d'habitude en dernier dans la Grande Salle, crut à une blague des jumeaux Weasley.

Les murs étaient recouverts de grosses fleurs rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Assis à la table de leur maison, Draco avait l'air consterné tandis que Théo pouffait de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- À ton avis ? demanda Dementra, en pointant du menton leur professeur de défense.

Lockhart était vêtu d'une robe aussi rose que les fleurs. Il fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence. Les autres professeurs assis à ses côtés gardaient un visage de marbre, voire de profond dégout.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria Lockhart. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini !

\- Je crains le pire avec lui. Commenta Sarah.

Lockhart tapa dans ses mains et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains.

\- Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui. Ce sont eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Sarah, tout en prenant un toast.

\- Il a vraiment un problème psychologique ce prof. commenta Théo, en enlevant un confetti de sa robe d'uniforme.

\- Comme les quarante-six personnes qui lui ont envoyées une carte…

Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes pour délivrer leurs messages, au grand agacement des professeurs. le seul cours qui se déroulait normalement était le cours de potion, après que le professeur Rogue ait menacé l'angelot de finir en ingrédient de potion s'il ne disparaissait pas de suite.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que la classe de Serpentard allait se rendre en cours de métamorphose, ils virent Potter en proie avec un de ces nains immonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? lança alors Draco, de sa voix traînante.

Avec des gestes fébriles, Sarah vit Harry fourrer ses affaires dans son sac déchiré, essayant désespérément de s'enfuir avant que Draco n'entende le message qui lui était destiné, par un angelot à l'air renfrogné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chahut ? s'écria la voix familière de Percy qui arrivait à son tour sur les lieux.

Sarah vit le nain angelot saisir Harry par les genoux et le plaquer au sol. Elle regarda la scène, étonnée de la puissance du nain bizarre.

\- Et maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille, dit le nain en s'asseyant sur les chevilles de Harry. Voilà ton message chanté :

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

 _Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

 _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

 _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

 _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues._

Sarah se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. La comparaison avec un crapaud était terrible. Dementra, elle, riait aux larmes, de même que Théo. Soudain, elle vit Draco se pencher et ramasser quelque chose. Il leur montra alors le carnet. Le regardant, elle vit une date écrite. D'après la date qu'on arrivait encore à lire sur la couverture, il était vieux de cinquante ans. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha pourquoi Harry avait un livre aussi vieux dans ses affaires.

\- Rends-moi ça, dit Harry sans s'énerver.

\- Je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans, dit Draco qui n'avait pas remarqué la date inscrite sur le carnet.

Un grand silence tomba. Elle sentit un sentiment de terreur. Ginny, regardait alternativement Harry et le petit livre noir. Pourquoi Ginny avait peur du livre ? s'étonna Sarah, intérieurement. De plus, ce journal avait un sentiment maléfique. Était-il enchanté ?

\- Rends-lui ça, Malfoy, dit Percy d'un ton sévère.

\- Pas avant d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y a dedans, répliqua Draco.

\- En tant que préfet… commença Percy.

Mais Harry avait perdu patience.

\- Experlliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Le journal s'envola aussitôt des mains de Draco et Ron le rattrapa avec un grand sourire.

\- Harry ! s'écria Percy. Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport !

Draco était furieux et lorsque Ginny passa devant eux pour entrer en classe, il lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

\- Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la Saint-Valentin.

Ginny se cacha le visage dans les mains et se précipita dans la salle de classe, suivit de ses trois amies, non sans un regard assassin de la part de Karen à destination de Draco.

Après un reniflement méprisant de Draco, le groupe se rendit en métamorphose.

Samedi, les quatre maisons étaient réunies pour le match Serdaigle vs Serpentard. Le temps était couvert, et il y avait beaucoup de vent, signe que la pluie n'était pas loin. Le mois de février touchait sur sa fin.

Sans surprise, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle étaient pour les Serdaigle. Les Serpentard étaient seuls contre tous. Mais cela lui importait peu, du moment qu'ils gagnaient.

\- Ce n'est pas l'équipe la plus redoutable. Ils ne nous poseront pas beaucoup de problème. Même l'année prochaine. Commença le capitaine.

Je n'en serait pas si sûr pour l'année prochaine. Se dit-elle, pensive. Elle savait que sa sœur lorgnait sur le poste de poursuiveur ou de batteur, de même que Astoria, et Ginny voulait être attrapeur.

\- Des questions ? non ? tout le monde à son balai ?

\- Rigole, rigole. S'amusa Sarah, qui savait que cette phrase lui était destinée.

\- Alors allons-y !

Entrant dans le stade sous les applaudissements de Serpentard, elle vit Dementra et Théo agiter des drapeaux ou figurait le blason de Serpentard. Il y avait également une banderole où s'animait un serpent voulant attaquer un oiseau.

\- Bienvenue pour ce match Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! l'équipe de Serdaigle a fait quelques changements, on notera le remplacement d'un des batteurs, et du gardien. Espérons que cette stratégie s'avère payante. Sinon nous retrouvons comme d'habitude Davies, Stretton et Burrow pour les postes de poursuiveurs, Samuels et Inglebee pour les batteurs, Page en gardien et Matthews en attrapeur.

Sans grande surprise, presque toute l'école applaudit Serdaigle. Draco et Sarah échangèrent un regard. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Des cris de joie et des encouragements retentirent, signe de la popularité de la maison.

Pour Serpentard, nous retrouvons Malfoy au poste d'attrapeur, Derrick pour le poste de batteur, et Rogue en gardien. Pucey, Bole, et Clark sont poursuiveurs.

Après les acclamations de la tribune des vert et argent, les équipes s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Sarah vit Draco se mettre à la recherche du vif d'or. Elle repéra les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

Le match avait commencé depuis 20 minutes, et Sarah s'ennuyait ferme. L'équipe était tellement désorganisée qu'ils avaient à peine réussi à marquer 20 points. Le score était de 20 à 80 pour Serpentard. Soudain, elle vit Pucey couper la trajectoire à leur attrapeur, manquant de le faire tomber. Des exclamations retentirent, signe de mécontentement des supporters de Serdaigle.

\- Faute pour Serpentard ! Penalty en faveur de Serdaigle ! oh quel jeu déloyal, comme d'habitude de la part de Serpentard ! clama Lee Jordans, qui faisait les commentaires.

\- Jordans ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait passer sa partialité.

Sarah regarda le poursuiveur s'élancer vers elle, le souafle en main. Tout le monde avait son regard fixé sur elle. Elle jura en regardant la trajectoire du souafle. Elle poussa son balai à fond et du bout des doigts dévia la trajectoire du souafle. Il eut un instant de flottement, mais le souafle à son grand soulagement était lancé trop juste pour passer l'anneau, et s'écrasa sur la barre centrale sous les acclamations de Serpentard.

Le jeu reprit, et dix minutes plus tard Serpentard gagnèrent quarante points de plus. D'un coup, elle vit le vif d'or la contourner, poursuivi par les deux attrapeurs. Autant Draco réussit à l'éviter, mais l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne se donna pas cette peine et lui fonça dessus, trop prêt pour freiner.

\- Je crois que Matthews ne regardait pas devant lui ! s'exclama Lee Jordans

\- Fait attention où tu voles bon sang ! s'exclama Sarah en se frottant le bras.

Alors que l'attrapeur repartait en direction de Draco, un sifflement retentit. Draco avait attrapé le vif d'or.

Le match était fini, Serpentard avait gagné haut la main.

.

En ce début du mois de Mars, trainant tranquillement dans leur salle commune après leur dernier cours de la journée, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Dementra était comme d'habitude plus affalé qu'assise dans le canapé et mangeait des bonbons tout en discutant avec Théo, Sarah était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco, lisant une lettre de Narcissa qu'il avait reçue ce matin, et Théo essayait de réviser ses sortilèges sans grande conviction.

\- Ça va promettre le prochain devoir. Soupira Théo, en effectuant la gestuelle dans les airs.

Ensorcelle un Gryffondor et tu as la note maximale. Plaisanta Dementra.

\- Je peux ensorceler un Serdaigle qui est dans notre salle commune et qui n'est pas Karen ? demanda Théo, en pointant sa baguette dans la direction de la personne suspecte.

Instinctivement, tout le groupe fronça les sourcils en regardant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune.

\- Oh mais c'est Astoria ! s'exclama Sarah, en se levant. Tu cherches Daphné ?

\- Merci Merlin tu es là. Souffla Astoria.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? il se passe quoi ? s'inquiéta Sarah, en sentant la panique d'Astoria.

Astoria lui prit la main, et sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, passa le portrait et marcha d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

\- Mais où on va ? répéta Sarah agacé, pour la deuxième fois.

\- À l'infirmerie.

Sarah s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Astoria qui voulait continuer à la trainer.

\- On va m'expliquer ce qui se passe enfin ?

\- C'est ta sœur elle...

N'attendant pas la fin de la phrase, elle partit en boulet de canon en direction de l'antre du dragon.

\- Où est ma sœur ? demanda-t-elle, sans préambule, alors que Pomfresh, McGonagall et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers elle.

Dans mon bureau, va la rejoindre. Essaye de la calmer, elle est au bord de la crise de panique malgré une potion. Déclara Pomfresh, en sous-entendant l'utilisation de l'empathie.

Sarah ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle entra néanmoins dans le bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte, et vit sa sœur, qui était assise sur un divan, recroquevillé. Elle sanglotait, tremblait…

\- Karen ?

\- Saraaah… gémit la jeune Serdaigle, en pleurant de plus belle.

Décidant de comprendre plus tard les raisons qui faisaient que Karen pleurait, elle la calla du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras, avant d'utiliser l'empathie. Elle avait l'impression de revoir sa sœur cet été, quand elle était terrorisée à l'idée de faire sa rentrée. Doucement, elle entendit les sanglots ralentir, et les soubresauts induit par les larmes diminuer.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau pour se fermer aussitôt. C'était Severus, qui devait avoir été prévenu par on ne sait qui.

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passée ? demanda Sarah en voyant son père.

\- C'e... C'est... C'est...Syb.. sybi.. sybille.. Bégaya Karen ruinant les efforts de Sarah pour la calmer. Elle a été attaqué... par le...monstre… finit elle, la voix partant dans les aigues sur la fin.

Karen fondit en larmes une fois, sous le regard peiné de Severus.

\- Mais qui est Sybille ? demanda Sarah perdue, en enlaçant sa sœur.

\- Sybille Wenson, 1 ère année à Poufsouffle. Elle est assise avec Karen pour les cours de potion… Je vais l'emmener dans mes appartements, je vais prévenir Poppy, j'arrive.

Laissant Sarah essayer de calmer une nouvelle fois sa petite sœur, il trouva Poppy qui parlait toujours avec ses collègues.

Je ramène Karen dans mes appartements. Je peux utiliser ta cheminée ? demanda Severus, sachant que la cheminée du directeur, de l'infirmerie et celles des directeurs de maisons étaient reliés entre elles.

\- Bien sûr. Sarah a pu la calmer ?

\- Elle a réussi cinq minutes, tempus à la baguette.

Donne-lui un philtre de paix et une potion de sommeil. Si même Sarah n'arrive pas à la calmer, la meilleure solution reste de la faire dormir.

Severus acquiesça, avant de regagner le bureau et d'envoyer tout le monde dans ses appartements. Une fois ceci fait, il posa Karen sur la causeuse devant la cheminée, et lui donna les potions conseillées par Poppy.

Regardant l'heure, Sarah vit que les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à aller manger. Étaient-ils au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- Tu vas manger dans la grande salle ? s'enquit Sarah, alors que son père avait emmené Karen dans la deuxième chambre, maintenant qu'elle dormait profondément.

\- Non. Même si ta sœur dort, je vais rester ici.

\- Si tu restes, je reste aussi. Remarque, Demy doit se demander où je suis passé.

\- Envoie-leur un mot. Proposa Severus, en désignant le parchemin qui était posé sur la table.

Sans prendre le temps de s'assoir, elle rédigea une courte note.

\- Tu l'envoies comment ? demanda-t-elle, en levant le nez du parchemin.

\- Je vais l'ensorceler pour qu'elle aille directement à tes amis.

Voyant le visage de sa fille s'illuminer, il se demanda ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Viens voir ce que Draco m'a appris en cours d'H...de pause. En pause. Se rattrapa maladroitement la jeune Serpentard.

\- On parlera de l'intérêt que tu portes aux cours d'histoire une autre fois… déclara Severus non sans un rictus.

\- Mais, c'est mignon non les cocottes ? Tenta Sarah dans un sourire, en montrant le parchemin qui avait maintenant la forme d'un cygne.

Severus soupira à la fois de dépit et d'amusement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Sortant sa baguette, il incanta un sortilège, sous le regard émerveillé de Sarah qui regarda son oiseau prendre vie et s'envoler pour passer sous la porte.

\- Tu as compris ce qui s'est passé ? je veux dire, comment elle est tombé sur Sibylle ? elle était avec elle ?

\- D'après Astoria, Karen a voulu aller aux toilettes. Donc les filles l'attendaient dehors, quand elles ont entendu un cri. Astoria et Luna sont allés voir, et elles ont vu Karen en larmes à côté de Sybille.

Sarah acquiesça, soucieuse. A quelques minutes prêt, cela aurait été sa sœur qui aurait été pétrifié. Imaginer sa sœur sans vie, comme une statue, lui donna la chair de poule.

Décidément, l'année promettait d'être encore mouvementé.


	10. Et ils vécurent heureux

Et voilà, l'année se termine... Merci à Elieene pour sa review pleine d'énergie !

En espérant que cette année vous ai plue, on se retrouve bientôt pour la troisième année... qui vous réservera bien des surprises...

* * *

Chap 10 – et ils vécurent heureux

Le mois de mars passa rapidement sans autre incident. l'ambiance était redevenue joyeuse, malgré la fin d'année qui arrivait à grands pas. Le mois d'avril était bien entamée quand les directeurs de maison commencèrent à faire passer les formulaires pour choisir les options pour les futurs élèves de 3ème année.

\- Vous allez prendre quoi vous ? s'enquit Sarah en regardant une nouvelle fois la liste, ennuyé. Assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées elle joua distraitement avec le bout corné du parchemin.

\- J'aimerais bien soin aux créatures. Marmonna Théo, pensif.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Dementra, à moitié affalé sur le canapé.

Le quatuor était réunis dans leur salle commune presque déserte.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Théo, intrigué, à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- J'ai ouï-dire que le professeur va changer. et ce sera le demi-géant qui prendra le poste. déclara Dementra avec un rictus carnassier.

\- Formidable. répondit Draco, ironiquement.

\- Vous pensez que mon père va m'en vouloir si je prends divination ? s'amusa Sarah.

Le groupe rit franchement. Au repas de Noël, la professeur de divination Sibylle Trelawney avait fait une apparition. Elle avait regardé Karen, puis avait déclaré de sa voix haut perchée que Karen avait été en contact par le démon, et qu'il fallait l'exorciser. le maître des potions avait déclaré d'une voix glaciale qu'il se passerait des conseils d'un pseudo medium.

\- Essaye étude des moldus, tu auras peut-être plus de chance. Rit Théo.

Teignous Nott deuxième du nom. Corban Yaxley. Lucius Malfoy. Severus Rogue. Tous les quatre avaient un point commun. Celle d'avoir un père mangemort. à la différence que son père s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs, et qu'il n'avait jamais élevé ses filles dans l'idée de la supériorité du sang, au contraire. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. donc elle devait jouer des apparences.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu avant, je m'imaginais sa réaction si je lui annonçais que je comptais prendre divination ET étude des moldus. Déclara-t-elle, faussement amusée.

\- Tu serais capable ? demanda Dementra, intrigué.

Sarah fit un grand sourire. bon il fallait qu'elle prévienne son père avant pour que la mise en scène fonctionne, mais même si c'est une blague, il allait faire la grimace à la mention de divination.

\- Elle est intrépide pour une Princesse. Remarqua Théo, amusée.

\- Princesse ? Releva-t-elle, intrigué

\- Draco est considéré comme le Prince de notre maison. vous êtes comme frère et sœur, alors tu es la Princesse. et puis tu ne t'en rend pas compte, mais le décor est tout fait. il ne te manque plus qu'une robe, une traîne et un diadème. Expliqua Dementra, toujours affalé, en mâchonnant un réglisse que Théo leur avait tendu.

Sarah regarda la liste. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les créatures, ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec le monde des moldus, et ne voulait pas entendre la prof de divination lui dire qu'elle est possédée. il restait alors Runes anciennes et Arithmancie.

\- Je ne sais pas franchement. ça va se finir au plouf plouf. Soupira Dementra en se relevant, ses long cheveux châtains volant en même temps qu'elle se relevait. Je suis sûr que mon Père sera ravi si je tombe sur étude des moldus.

\- Et moi donc. Ajouta Draco, avec amusement.

Regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'il était bientôt 19h30. Elle se leva d'un bon. elle avait exactement 3 minutes pour remonter jusqu'au quatrième étage où elle avait chorale, comme tous les samedis depuis le début de l'année.

\- il se passe quoi ? S'enquit Draco, en haussant un sourcil, à la vue de Sarah qui courait à son dortoir.

\- J'ai chorale ! je suis en retard ! s'écria-t-elle, courant prendre ses partitions qui étaient sur sa table de nuit.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? rît Théo, en la regardant courir au dortoir.

.

\- Si on aime ni Poufsouffle ni Gryffondor, on applaudit qui ? bougonna Dementra, tout en montant les escaliers pour aller dans leurs tribunes, en ce samedi de match.

\- Poufsouffle vaut mieux que Gryffondor. soupira Sarah, en montant la dernière volé d'escalier.

\- Laisse-moi en douter… renifla Draco.

\- À Gryffondor il y a la belette, la miss je sais tout, et le survivant. tu veux vraiment encourager le survivant ? s'amusa Sarah

Arrivant dans les tribunes, ils s'installèrent dans la tribune la plus haute, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est sûr que de ce point de vue. Ricana Théo en s'asseyant.

Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur la pelouse dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Bibine lâcha les balles tandis que les joueurs de Poufsouffle, vêtus de robes jaune et noir, écoutaient les conseils de dernière minute de leur capitaine Cédric Diggory.

les Gryffondor venaient d'enfourcher leurs balais lorsque le professeur McGonagall traversa soudain le stade, moitié marchant, moitié courant. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge probablement pour utiliser un sonorus.

\- Le match est annulé, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Retournez immédiatement au château !

Une explosion de cris et de huées monta aussitôt des gradins. Olivier Dubois, l'air atterré, se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall sans prendre la peine de descendre de son balai.

\- C'est quoi cette blague ? demanda un élève, devant eux.

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers Sarah, se demandant si elle savait plus de choses en tant que fille du directeur de maison de Serpentard. Elle haussa les épaules. elle n'avait pas plus d'info qu'eux.

\- Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Les réactions étaient partagées parmi les élèves qui les entouraient : certains protestaient ouvertement contre l'annulation du match, d'autres avaient l'air inquiet.

\- À votre avis, il se passe quoi ? demanda Daphné, de retour dans leur salle commune.

\- Aucune idée. je suis passé aux appartements de Père et à son bureau, mais il n'était pas là. murmura elle, assise sur l'accoudoir où était assis Draco.

Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le professeur Rogue. Tous se turent par respect.

\- À compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles communes à dix-neuf heures. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. À la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entrainements et les matchs de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir. le weekend ne vous déplacez pas seul. il y a eu une double agression, un élève à Serdaigle, et un autre à Gryffondor. Je ne vous cache pas que comme personne à Serpentard n'a été touché, vous allez attirer la méfiance des autres maisons. je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, c'est de rester uni et de ne pas les laissez-vous atteindre.

Sarah fit la grimace à la mention de dix-neuf heures. Comment allait-elle faire pour la chorale ? et pour trainer le soir dans les couloirs ?

D'autres élèves murmuraient en entendant que le Quidditch était suspendu, ou encore à propos de la nouvelle agression. Voyant que le professeur avait fini le discours, elle leva alors la main, attirant plusieurs regards surpris devant tant de manière alors que le professeur etait son père.

\- oui Miss Rogue ? demanda Severus.

\- Est-ce que la chorale est arrêtée ? Interrogea-t-elle, tout en se levant, par respect.

\- à quel heure était-elle ?

\- de 19h30 à 20h30 le samedi, professeur.

Sarah vit son père se pincer l'arête du nez, tic nerveux qu'il avait quand il était face à un dilemme.

\- je crains que oui la chorale soit arrêté. qui était le professeur responsable ?

\- le professeur Flitwick.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres élèves dans la chorale ?

Sarah vit un élève de cinquième année et une élève de troisième année lever la main, suivit de son amie Daphné. La chorale était une activité extrascolaire bien moins attrayante que le Quidditch. ils étaient 24 en tout cette année, sans compter celle à la flûte, celui au violon, et le dernier à l'alto.

\- Je demanderais au professeur Flitwick, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit maintenue. Vous pouvez sortir de la salle commune, mais ne restez pas seul.

Sur cette phrase, le professeur sortit de la salle commune, laissant ses serpents murmurer entre eux.

\- De toute façon Dumbledore est un incapable. Commença Draco d'une voix traînante. Mon père est le responsable du conseil d'administration. il m'a informé par hibou que Dumbledore va être démis de son poste. et Fudge va arrêter aussi Hagrid.

\- Pourquoi Hagrid ? murmura Sarah, sourcil froncé

\- Avec sa fascination bizarre sur les créatures, ça ne peut être que lui qui fait ces attaques avec une de ses créatures étranges.

Sarah acquiesça pour la forme, mais ne voyait pas le demi-géant attaquer les élèves. au contraire, il avait l'air d'apprécier les enfants, sinon il ne guiderait pas les premières années.

L'été annonçait enfin son arrivée : le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleue pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres.

Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient réunis en ce mardi après-midi pour le cours de potion.

Sarah, qui était à côté de Draco, l'écoutait patiemment comme depuis deux semaines déclarer à qui voulait l'entendre que son père était à la tête du conseil d'administration. Elle avait néanmoins un profond respect pour Lucius, son parrain.

S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par son idée de supériorité du sang et sa "manie" d'utiliser les pots-de-vin, elle aurait été sûre qu'il aurait eu un poste à haute responsabilité au ministère. il était cultivé et connaissait beaucoup de choses.

\- J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de Dumbledore, dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Je vous ai dit qu'il a toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le pire directeur que l'école ait jamais eu. Peut-être qu'on va avoir un directeur digne de ce nom, maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'interdira pas qu'on ouvre la Chambre des Secrets. McGonagall ne va pas durer longtemps, elle assure l'intérim, c'est tout…

Son Père, qui passait vérifier les chaudrons, restait impassible, même si elle savait qu'il déplorait l'éducation du parfait sang pur prodigué par Lucius et Narcissa.

\- Monsieur, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas candidat au poste de directeur ?

\- Allons, allons, Malfoy, répondit Severus en laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres minces. Le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit bientôt de retour parmi nous.

\- Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez surement le vote de mon père, dit Malefoy avec un sourire entendu. Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, Monsieur.

Sarah rejeta ses cheveux en arrière agacé par Draco et son sentiment de supériorité. Elle sentait également l'agacement de son père, malgré le - faux - sourire.

\- Draco, commença Sarah, d'une voix glaciale, attirant par la même l'attention de son père qui regardait le chaudron d'Harry. bien que je t'apprécie grandement, j'ai actuellement une migraine à couper au couteau, alors si tu pouvais te taire, ça me soulagerait grandement.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude de quatre personne autour d'elle. Ils étaient un peu trop protecteur quand même.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Draco, qui se mit à observer Sarah du coin de l'œil.

\- Ce professeur va me rendre folle. Grogna Sarah en sortant du dernier cours de l'après-midi, celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses livres pages par pages. Ses devoirs sont inutiles ! il peut me mettre tous les Décevants qu'il veut, je ne m'abaisserai pas à lire ses livres.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, on a tous eu la même note. Rassura Théo, amusée par sa réaction.

\- Au moins père ne pourra pas me punir pour ma sale note, puisqu'il sait que le professeur est un incapable.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant du mien… Soupira Dementra, en regardant sa copie une nouvelle fois.

\- Fais-lui lire un des livres de Lockhart. Déclara Draco, comme si c'était évident.

\- lequel ?

\- Demanda au prof lequel il préfère et tu auras ta réponse. renifla Draco, en passant le portrait de la salle commune.

Les amis rirent franchement, tout en espérant que le professeur de l'année prochaine sera plus compétent.

\- Sortez vos agendas, ouvrez vos livres, relisez vos cours, la date de début des examens est tombée ! s'exclama-t-elle à la cantonade, en entrant dans sa salle commune le dernier dimanche soir de ce mois de mai.

Plusieurs élèves relevèrent la tête, attendant la sentence. Sarah, qui s'amusait beaucoup de faire le messager, laissa un petit instant de flottement, avant de déclarer.

\- ils commencent le 1er Juin !

Il eut un moment de silence avant que des murmures surviennent, tous allant de leur théorie sur le sujet des aspics, des buses, ou simplement de passage en année supérieure.

\- Merci Sarah, je gardais espoir qu'avec tous ces évènements, les examens soient annulés. Déclara Théo, en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux.

\- De rien, ça me plaisir. répondit elle, avec un rictus.

Trois jours avant leur premier examen, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-elle.

Des exclamations retentirent aussitôt dans la Grande Salle.

\- Dumbledore revient ! lancèrent plusieurs élèves d'un ton joyeux.

\- Vous avez attrapé l'héritier de Serpentard ! s'écria une élève de Serdaigle

\- Les matchs de Quidditch reprennent ! rugit Flint, surexcité.

Lorsque le tumulte se fut apaisé, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Le professeur Chourave vient de m'informer que les mandragores sont enfin prêtes à être coupées. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été pétrifiés. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.

Il y eut alors une véritable explosion de joie.

\- Je vais faire la potion tout à l'heure. murmura Sarah. j'ai trop hâte !

Sarah regardait la montre de Dementra toutes les minutes. En cours d'histoire de la magie, le dernier de la journée, elle avait bien du mal à garder son calme. Alors qu'il restait encore cinq minutes, à son grand dam, une voix magiquement amplifiée les fis sursauter.

 _\- Tous les élèves sont priés de regarder leurs dortoirs immédiatement, les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle._

Aussitôt, les livres, les parchemins, les plumes furent rangées pêlemêle dans les sacs, des murmures inquiets prirent place, indifférent aux babillages du professeur fantôme qui ne semblait pas très concerné par l'annonce.

Arrivés aux cachots, Sarah hésita à aller aux appartements de son père, mais les professeurs avaient été convoqués dans la salle des professeurs. Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. le professeur Rogue arriva quelques minutes après, les informants qu'une nouvelle agression avait eu lieu, et que sur décision directoriale, ou plutôt sur décision de la sous directrice, l'école allait être fermée et les élèves renvoyés chez eux dès demain.

Alors qu'elle dormait profondément, elle se sentit secouée.

\- Quoi ? grommela elle. suis en retard ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain, fait chier ! déclara elle, en se relevant d'un bon.

Alors qu'elle allait courir à la douche, elle vit le réveil de sa camarade afficher 00h38. Elle resta plantée devant, avant de se retourner vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Demy ? mais.. il est minuit passé. déclara elle consterné.

\- La belette et le survivant ont trouvé qui était l'héritier. l'école ne fermera pas demain. et pour fêter le fait que les élèves pétrifiés ont guéri et que les attaques vont cesser, il y a un festin de minuit. Allez viens !

\- En pyjama ? demanda elle, en regardant son amie qui portait un short et un débardeur uni noir.

\- Oui !

Prenant une veste pour mettre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, elle enfila ses sandales cuivres avant de suivre son amie au pseudo buffet.

\- Mais il y a vraiment un buffet ! s'exclama elle, incrédule, en s'arrêtant entre les portes de la grande salle.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? que je t'avais fait une blague ? demanda son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah oui. Rétorqua-t-elle, comme si c'était évident.

\- Bon allez vient Princesse. Tu es la dernière je te signale.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt. marmonna elle, en s'avançant.

\- J'ai bien essayé, mais à chaque fois tu te rendormais car je te disais que non tu n'étais pas en retard.

Sarah rit franchement. Cela ne l'étonnait pas d'elle. Regardant vers les tables des professeurs, elle vit que le Directeur était de retour, et discutait avec son père.

\- Attends, je reviens.

Allant jusqu'à la table des professeurs, indifférente aux regards intrigués des élèves, elle s'arrêta devant son père. Il ne l'avait pas attendu pour faire la potion.

\- Miss Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui je sais Sarah. mais je n'allais pas te réveiller. déclara Severus sachant ce que voulait sa fille.

Sarah, croisa les bras et regarda son père, impassible. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. ce n'était pas une potion qu'on brassait tous les jours.

\- On travaillera le programme théorique de cinquième année cet été en échange.

Sans bouger, elle haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas suffisant à son goût. Albus lui, se délectait du spectacle, de même que Minerva, qui ne cachait pas son amusement.

\- Et le programme pratique de quatrième année. ajouta Severus, amusée malgré lui.

\- Ca me va ! s'exclama elle, avant de repartir en direction de la table de sa maison.

Severus la regarda partir, et vit le quatuor de Serdaigle rejoindre le quatuor de Serpentard.

\- Elle n'a pas volé sa place dans votre maison. commenta Minerva.

\- À qui le dites-vous. Approuva Severus, en secouant légèrement la tête.

La fin du banquet fut marquée par la victoire de Gryffondor pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le professeur McGonagall annonça tous les examens hormis BUSES et ASPIC étaient annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, et Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait pas reprendre ses cours l'année suivante, pour cause d'amnésie à soigner. Cette dernière nouvelle fut également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs.

La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements : le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été supprimé et Lucius Malefoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Son Père lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait mis le carnet qui avait possédé Ginevra Weasley, qui avait libéré le basilic de la chambre des secrets qui causait les pétrifications, et que Harry en tant que fourchelang avait sauvé Ginny et détruit le carnet en même temps que le basilic.

Sarah ne voyait pas bien comment un carnet pouvait posséder une personne, mais avait compris les grandes lignes.

Bientôt, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Sarah, Dementra, Draco, Théo, Daphné et Blaise occupaient un compartiment à eux tout seuls. Les distractions ne leur manquèrent pas pendant le voyage. ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, puis au jeu des sept sorciers qu'elle avait emprunté à sa sœur, mais finirent le trajet à discuter sur l'année prochaine, les sorties à pré au lard, et les les options.

Sarah avait fini par choisir Arithmancie et Runes, Dementra Runes et Divination, Draco Soin aux créatures et Arithmancie, Théo Divination et Soins aux créatures, Daphné Arithmancie et Runes comme elle, et Blaise Divination et soin aux créatures. Par merlin, qu'elle avait hâte d'être l'année prochaine, pour retrouver ses amis !


End file.
